Resurrection
by TheNewDostoevsky
Summary: After a terrible civil war in the valley, Po and the rest are suspicous of something terrible happening. The constant attitude of looking out for dangerous signs almost gives the Five a nervous breakdown, as they don't have a battle for years. Meanwhile, a visitor for the the Chai region of China comes to the Jade Palace, and requests something of Shifu.
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrection**

**By: TheNewDostoevsky**

**Chapter One – A Historical Survey**

The Valley of Peace always shines strong in the hearts of the brave; whether they include the Furious Five or just the simple townsfolk. The Valley of Peace is something of a heroic figure to others; always showing the best of combat and bravery combined; it never fails to impress. It was and still is the best place in China, meaning both combat and in bravery and skills.

Now, before we continue to talk of this story, I must tell a little bit of what had happened during the time period after Po defeated Shen; for this book would definitely not be complete without this short little notice.

After the defeat of Lord Shen and his army, the Valley of Peace had returned to a stable state, in which it was a quiet state. There were barely any wars, and there were very little disputes on land or trade. Everything seemed to have slowed down, and nothing interesting seemed to be happening. Gongmen city had repaired most of the damages done due to the zen-ball battle that happened a thirteen years earlier.

Because of this, the Furious Five had been bored almost for three entire years. This period of time in China could also be called the time period of Silence (it is what most historians call it.) All this silence gave everyone a very slight suspicion that something terrible was going to happen, and soon enough, something did happen.

The Furious Five wasn't bored anymore, as they spent those three years constantly practicing; yet, they had no enemies to fight. Finally all that hard work had paid off, and now the Furious Five was ready to start business once more.

The even that had happened was a very odd one because no one had expected that something this bad would happen. There was a very large and violent civil war that lasted for almost ten years. There was constant bloodshed; and the worst of punishments were given to those who would not obey to the revolutionists. Chopping of heads, burning at stakes, smashed against glass panels, and being fed to locusts that ate the poor animals with great cruelty were just some of the punishments that were given to those who wouldn't obey. All this started with a simple robbery; a man had stolen an apple that was one of the rarest of its kinds. It was a treasured apple, and for some reason when this man stole it, he left no trace of evidence left behind. He had also killed a woman with an ax while he stole the apple. Because of this happening, many people blamed other people, and many were persecuted, and were put to death for no reason. Then people got sick of it, and started creating riots. These groups of people were attacking the judicial system of China, and were saying that it was all messed up, and needed to be changed right away. The government and the Furious Five who were the strongest protectors of China all believed that this was nonsense, and that these riots would commence soon. But right after that hasty decision, riots started getting more and more violent, and things were getting much harder to control. Shifu and the rest of the Five had no idea what to do. They knew they couldn't beat up and/or arrest innocent people. With this civil war, the Furious Five really couldn't take any sides. It was all or nothing.

Luckily enough, the civil war had ended somehow, and fortunately, riots stopped immersing, and fires stopped spreading toward other villages around China. It was a whole mess that was quite a mystery, and yet no one knows of how and/or why this civil war ended so suddenly. Had the people made an agreement? Had they decided that they were just being foolish, and that they could be doing something better with their time? None of these answers could be answered, and no one wanted to answer to hasty, for many thought that the answer would come over a period of time.

But I must mention to the reader that the results of the civil war were devastating. Many buildings were burned to the ground; posters, and other pieces of papers were ripped to shreds and were just left on the streets to rot; dead bodies were everywhere, nobody wanting to take care of them or even wanting to put them in a cemetery; and there were many cases of rape and molestation. All these things may seem extremely disturbing, but that is what is true, and I cannot lie. There were many more horrible effects of this civil war which I won't mention due to the reputation of me, but I will say that this had a huge impact on our hero; Po.

Po was greatly affected by this. His self-esteem had dropped dangerously low, and yet no one knew why he was so affected by this war. Now, the five weren't stupid of course; they knew how horrible the effects of the war was, and they knew how much heartache it could cause to a person like Po who had such a big heart, and cared for others more than he did himself. But yet there was something else that was bothering him greatly, and even though thought they had asked a million times what was the problem, he wouldn't budge to answer, and wouldn't even say a word. This worried the five, and they thought that they would never see Po happy like he was before.

Tigress on the other hand was jollier than anyone else in the Jade Palace. It seemed that she took a whole different approach to this civil war, and thought that it was a good thing, and that China needed to wake up about its issues.

Viper was almost like Po; except she actually talked and practiced and mastered Kung-Fu more than Po. She was depressed about what had happened (for one of her family members died during the civil war), but she was not as sad as Po.

Monkey was not really impressed, or had any moods to what had happened. He was just like himself in the old days, and had continued on making humorous, and hurtful pranks that no one really enjoyed except for himself.

There has been no word from Mantis, as he had promised that he was going on a trip, and ever since the civil war ended, no one ever said a word about Mantis.

Shifu, the one who was most affected by this situation spent much of his time training the Five new moves of Kung-Fu. He was extremely worried about another civil war or war happening; so his mind was firmly focused on getting the Five as powerful as possible. As for the emotions inside of him, he has been the same, but now only more harder and stricter than before. He was so focused on the Five that when training was going on, and when Zeng or another messenger came to tell him something, he would not even look back to see who was at the door. He would just focus on the Five, constantly.

So this is all the reader has to know for the book to get started. This little survey was not meant to be tedious to the reader; for it only was given for the purpose of accuracy in all points of my story; to be able to tell the story without going into too much detail of what had happened in the past.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Wanderer

**Chapter Two – A Wonderer**

The Valley of Peace was basking in glory. The flowers and grass were glistening with morning dew, and the trees had a very dark color to them; which made them look absolutely beautiful. The peasants were working hard on the farms, trying to make the small pieces of land full of crops. The sight of both peasants working and of nature taking its course on the good side made the landscape of China look more benevolent than ever. But this was not the only happy thing about the Valley of Peace. There was a small festival that day: the festival of the Dragon Warrior. This celebration was really the largest of them all, and the Dragon Warrior, even though he was sad, still had managed to fake like what was going on. Balloons, blimps, portraits, posters, and toys were scattered all among the village in the Valley of Peace. The festivities were so large that part of the bamboo forest that was south of the village held many of the knickknacks. It was a glorious day, and it was even more glorious at the fact that the civil war had ended. Because of this, the festivities were booming with much more power than usual.

While the Valley of Peace was having their great Dragon Warrior fest, there was one man among the crowd who was not happy, and was not seeking to have any fun, or any association with the festivities. This man was very old; probably in his eighties. He had large grey whiskers, small, stubby little fingers, crinkled old feet that didn't have any shoes on at all, and bagging eyes that were bloodshot. The whole appearance of this man was very poor, and he almost looked like a beggar (but he wasn't.) He was also a very strong willed man. His voice was as hard as a rock, and whenever he talked, he coughed a lot because he voice was so deep and serious. The whole of this man's personality was amazing, and whenever someone saw him, they sometimes thought that he was some sort of nobility. He struck everyone who saw him, and that is in one way an amazing fact. This man carried a small wooden little cane with him. It was scratched, and had tape across to show how much this cane had gone through. This cane showed how much and how long of a journey this man made, and it is not an understatement to say that is was a very long jouney. It was one of the longest journeys this man had to make, for he had many obstacles in his way.

This old little man was Master Donghai; famous warrior who had left the Jade Palace for the Garnet Palace that was located to the east of the Valley of Peace. Master Donghai was probably known as a legend in China, for he was sometimes considered to be stronger that Po and Tigress combined. He was a terribly talented Kung-Fu artist, and ever since he had left for his quest, nobody had heard a single word from him. It had been almost sixty years since he left the Jade Palace, and he was heading to go up there to tell Shifu something of an important personal business. His mood at this moment wasn't very good at all. He was impatient, and wanted to send this letter as fast as he could to Shifu so he could get this over with; for the journey he went through almost killed him. His knees were cracking, his back was aching, and he had a terrible headache that pounded his head as a hard as if someone threw a rock at it. He was in terrible shape, and didn't speak to anyone who wanted to get his attention.

Meanwhile, in the Jade Palace, Monkey, Viper, and Po were talking about bean buns, and how delicious they are. This conversation had been going on for a while, and Viper was starting to get bored of the topic. On the other hand, Po couldn't stop talking about it. He was in love with those bean buns, and basically wanted to express his great love for them.

"Hey, can you tell me what kinds of beans are in those bean buns? I mean, I love them, but I cannot figure out what kind they are." Monkey asked.

"Why should I care Monkey?" Po asked; "I only eat them and love them; that is the only reason why I like them, and I don't really wish to know what beans there are in those bean buns."

"Well, hey, both of you listen!" Viper hissed. "Did you guys hear anything about Mantis?"

"Oh yeah, Mantis!" Po said, realizing that he had completely forgotten about Mantis. "I haven't heard anything from him yet at all. Maybe he is traveling to multiple places around China, and won't be back for a while? Maybe, I don't know; that is just my guess."

"But I haven't heard a word from him for a while, and now I am really starting to get worried." Viper exclaimed. "He didn't even say where he was going! He just left, and now I am starting to get worried."

"Oh are you in love with Mantis?" Monkey said, giggling and throwing bean buns on the floor.

"Oh shut up you ape!" Viper cried out while she slapped Monkey repeatedly with her tail. She was angry and greatly displeased with his comment.

"Oh thing like that don't matter right now guys!" Po exclaimed suddenly in a very loud voice. "Let us talk about bean buns."

"We already talked about them."

"Yes, so what is the point of talking about them again? It would be boring, and that would just waste our time."

"Gosh." Po said disapprovingly. "I just wanted to express my love for...never mind."

The three were silent for a while, and none of them dared to say a word. The awkward silence lasted for about two minutes, then Monkey decided that he would start a whole new different topic.

"Hey, did any of you hear of the man who was killed for helping a prisoner escape out of Chorh-Gom Prison? Yes, he helped his friend get out of jail, and right when those rhinos caught sight of him doing such a thing, he threw his ax at them. The ax wasn't supposed to hit the man, it was only supposed to scare the man into getting back into his jail cell. Unfortunately, the man was killed with that ax, and now that rhino (I think his name was Chaoxiang) is put to trial, and most people are saying that the jury will say that he is guilty."

"Yes, what an unfortunate event." Viper said, crying a little.

"I cannot believe that something like that could happen! Why wasn't the guard paying attention to where he was going with that ax? If he wanted to scare that man, he should have thought smarter, not harder! Am i right guys, or am i just..."

Po stopped when he suddenly heard a loud knock on the front door of the palace. Master Donghai had pounded the door with his fist so hard that he caused a small, little dent on the metal plate of the door. The master was waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. Meanwhile, he was mumbling to himself about something. Master Donghai was tapping his foot on the cobblestone floor, getting more impatient by the second. "Gah, when are they going to open the stupid door already?" he said to himself. "How long can it take to open a door? Maybe they are looking for Master Oogway...yes, i need to speak to him right now at this moment! Hello!" When he screamed hello, it echoed through the entire valley, and everyone heard it. Monkey, Po, and Viper were the only ones not to hear because they were so focused on getting his attention.

"Should we answer it?" Viper asked.

"I don't know…hey, maybe it could be Mantis!" Po exclaimed.

"Yes, you are right Po! Let us call Master Shifu, and tell him that Mantis came back."

Monkey, Po, and Viper all called for Master Shifu and Tigress. Tigress didn't come because she was too focused on her Kung-Fu, and didn't want to be disturbed. For she felt that she was getting better and better at a new move Master Shifu taught them that day.

"Well, I am very glad that Master Mantis has decided to come back. Now please open the door; I am impatient." Master Shifu said in his usual scratchy, groggy voice.

When the four opened the door, they did not find Mantis, but an old mysterious visitor to which none of them knew anything about. I said that this man was a legend, and he definitely was. The only reason he wasn't recognized by the four was because on the posters and portraits of him, he was much younger, and looked very different compared to how he looked now. The four of them definitely knew him, but they had no idea that it was him.

"May I speak to Master Oogway?" Master Donghai asked.

"Master Oogway died years ago sir." Master Shifu said, very confused at who this man was. "If I may ask (I don't mean to be rude,) but what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I have come to deliver a message from the Garnet Palace. I am Master Donghai, and I just came here to apologize to Master Oogway, and to tell him of what was coming soon."

"Well, since Master Oogway has died, and I am the Master of the Palace right now, why don't you give me the message? I promise I won't do anything to it if it is personal." Shifu said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind giving it to you…ah, why not?"

Master Shifu was greatly surprised, and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this old figure. Master Donghai had been Shifu's hero ever since he was a little child, and seeing this old man was definitely a treat to his old self. Shifu had never been this excited before, and he just wanted to run up to him and hug him.

"Please, let us talk. I will pull up some chairs so we can talk privately if you need to."

"Oh there is no need to talk privately. I only want the five to be here, for this message is terribly important, and it needs to be heard by the entire group."

"But Master Mantis hasn't returned yet." Viper said.

"Well, if you can whatever is left of the Five and this moment, please don't hesitate to do so."

"Yes Master Donghai." Shifu said; bowing to his hero.

The four called Master Tigress, and they told her how important the issue was. She came, but with an air of doubt.

When the five of them took seats on chairs Shifu placed in the middle of the Jade Palace, they all said how happy and surprised they were to see him. Po especially was telling him how when during his childhood, he had been wanting to meet him in person. Luckily for Po, that dream became true.

"Well, please tell us what is so important." Tigress said sarcastically.

"Tigress, please!" Master Shifu exclaimed. "Don't you know who this man is?"

"No."

"Well, this highly-esteemed man is Master Donghai of the Garnet Palace. He used to be with us, but he left for the Garnet Palace, for he felt that more discipline meant more learning and precision. But, it is quite a surprise to see that he came here. It is even more of a surprise to hear that he is alive. Since nobody heard a word from him for almost sixty years, I thought that he surely died during his journey to the palace."

"Yes and Master Donghai…how was the Garnet Palace?" Viper asked excitedly.

"Well, it is almost like here, except less eccentric, and much more efficient." Master Donghai said, starting to get impatient. "It was basically a palace that didn't have really any array of colors. It was bland; only having red and grey as it's color (except for the doors which are black,) and that is the way i like it. He-he."

"Well, I know everyone wants to ask this man their stupid little questions; but let the man talk, for he came here for a specific reason. He left the Jade Palace for the Garnet, so why would he come back here?" Tigress screamed out to stop the people from asking the man a million questions.

"Oh that is quite alright Master Tigress. I don't need any help from anyone. Here, Master Shifu would you kindly read for us the letter the Master of the Garnet Palace sent. Here it is in this scroll…hold on a second…aha, here it is!"

He handed Shifu the letter. Shifu read outloud to all of them:

_"Dear Master Shifu and the Furious Five,_

_Listen, and listen closely please, all of you. There is a serious issue that concerns the Garnet Palace and its reputation. It seems that there seems to be someone planning an attack on the palace. I constantly find grenades and guns being thrown into my palace. I heard many shootings, and from some reason heard cannon shots from the distance. A few cannon balls hit my palace on the sides, and that is not good. My workers are working on that task, but I have to tell you that I am very worried on what is up. I believe that there is some revolutionist group, but who knows? I knew something was up because the civil war of the Valley of Peace ended years ago. So I knew I was dealing with a real enemy here, for when the civil war was taking place, no one dared to break into my palace. They were scared of me and my powerful warrior Master Donghai. But now it seems that everything both me and him worked for has gone to waste. I need your help, please! I don't it is possible that I can fight this alone. Maybe things will turn out for the best; maybe not._

_Sincerely, Master of the Garnet Palace."_

"Wow, a quite serious message." Shifu said as he finished. "There is something suspicious about this, and we must get to the bottom of this."

"What about Mantis?" Viper asked.

"We will worry about him later. Right now we have to protect the Garnet Palace, for it is in great danger."

"That is pretty interesting thought." Monkey said. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but it definitely sounds suspicious." Tigress said.

"Well, we should go right now. Pack up everyone, this trip might last a while so it might be best to pack just in case." Shifu said. "As for you Po: do not cause any foolishness; do destroy anything that might be valuable or fragile in the Garnet Palace; do not take anything that is yours when you enter the Garnet place, and definitely don't take anything in this very palace; and the most important of them all…when we meet the Master of the Garnet Palace, please be respectful, and do not irritate her with your stupid tales and stories that do not make sense, and that don't help with anything at all….Basically, don't be you!"

"O.K Master Shifu…what did I do to you?"

"Nothing Po, nothing at all. I am just warning you so you don't make me and the rest of the four mad. Please listen to my advice, or else you will be sorry."

"How sorry?"

"I will punish you by making you sit in your room for a whole year, and all you will get to eat are those things Tigress eats for breakfast (good gods, what are those things?) But you better believe me when I say this panda, for this time, I am not bluffing. If you shame us, I might even do something worse! If this is not taken care of soon, soon there might be another civil war, or even worse a revolutionary war that could cause tragedies beyond catastrophy!"

"No! No!"

"Then behave, and try for once to be respectful to one of the most highly-esteemed masters of Kung-Fu. Remember Po, you are Kung-Fu now. You are no more a Kung-Fu fan. You are one of us, and you must try to behave like us; respectfully."

"I will try Master Shifu."

"I will come with you all." Master Donghai said. "You will definitely need a guide."

"Yes, you can come Master Donghai." Shifu exclaimed.

"Yes, he is coming with us!" Shifu said to himself, smiling and dancing a little from excitement.

The four, or basically the five of them had packed up, and were heading to the Garnet Palace, which was a very long and painful journey. All five of them were a little afraid because they were wondering if something as bad as the civil war was going to happen. The most skeptiacal of them all was Shifu. He was terribly scared, and didn't feel too safe going to the Garnet Palace. But he felt that if Master Donghai was brave enough, he was brave enough also.


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparations

**Chapter Three – Preparations**

Master Shifu, Master Donghai, Po, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Tigress were all getting ready for the trip. They had packed clothes, food and water; while Po had also packed his actions figures just in case the trip took too long, and he got bored. All seven of them were worried excited about this trip, as none of them had any action for years. After the civil war (as we have mentioned before) there had been barely any crime to stop or hold attention to. It was like a complete halt on the criminal regime, and the Furious Five knew that something was up. Action had finally come, and they weren't going to let this great opportunity to fight go away. Even if this was a sham, they would not care. The Five would just be happy to finally fight again.

Po was in his room, packing his action figures when Crane had entered the room and told him to go meet master Shifu in the kitchen, for he had to tell the Five (or four) something important. This message was only for Po since Crane had only called him, and Shifu only requested of Crane to call Po and leave the rest of the Five alone.

When Po entered the room, he found Master Shifu and Master Donghai talking together about something that was placed on the table. Po was curious, and interrupted their conversation by screaming out: "Hey, what are you guys looking at?"

Master Shifu sighed, and said: "That Po is actually confidential information for now, for me and Master Donghai need to go over this before we can actually share this with the rest of the Five. Now, since Mantis is not here, and since this job cannot be performed without his assistance, I was hoping you could take his place for him today Po."

"What do you mean Master Shifu?"

"Well, I don't really mean become like Mantis. What I mean is that I want you to be extra powerful today because I have a feeling that this situation is not going to be a very good one."

"Why not Master Shifu?"

"Well, it is just my inner soul tells me that something fishy is going on. It just feels like there is someone waiting to attack us from behind. I feel worried, and that is why I want you to be extra strong; even stronger than you usually are."

"O.K Master Shifu; I'm cool with that! Hey, Shifu, did you see a magic trick I learned from the scroll of magic tricks? It is really cool, here take a look. Pick out of these mahjong tiles, and I will…"

"Po we don't have time for these silly games." Master Shifu interrupted. "We must be on our best behavior, and that mean you specifically Po! No goofing off; no disrespecting of Kung-Fu masters; and the other things I mentioned to you before."

"So can I leave now?"

"Yes, sure you may leave now. But come to me in a few moments from now, for I have to show you something that might help you on our quest to the Garnet Palace. Now you may leave me and Master Donghai alone."

"Thanks Master Shifu! You are the best!"

Po ran as fast as he could from the kitchen, and he headed to his room mumbling words and screaming with excitement. He kept singing "dada-da-dada-da!" He was leaping all over his room, taking his action figures and playing with them. He pretended that he was emperor of China, and that Tigress was his wife, and Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis were his servants. He kept playing with his toys until Crane stood at the doorway and said to Po "Pathetic."

"I am not pathetic Crane! I am just so excited for the trip! THE DRAGON WARRIOR TO THE RESCUE; SAVING CITIZENS AND SAVING CHINA! WAA!" Po screamed out.

"Yeah, well whatever. Make sure you pack up soon because I don't want Master Shifu waiting. If he gets on a bad mood today, then we will all pay for it, and we will all hate you. Now make sure you are ready in time Po. Oh, and next time Shifu asks us to clean the training hall, you are cleaning it. And when you clean it, don't just sweep the mop all over the place because that causes dust to fly all over the room, and you know I have serious allergies."

"Alright Crane…whatever."

Po now was not in the mood to play with his action figures anymore. He put them away into his bag where the rest of his belongings were.

"Water; check, food; check, action figures; check, awesomeness; double-check." Po told to himself as he put his bag full of his belongings in the corner of his room.

Po left his room, and went to Tigress' room to see if he could talk to her. Po was beyond excited about the trip, and he wanted to express his joy to everyone; especially Tigress.

Over a period of time, Po had started to have stronger feelings for Tigress. At first when he was introduced to her when Oogway picked him to be Dragon Warrior; she was completely cold to him; untrustworthy; and was most of all crude to him, not giving any sort of respect to him. It seemed like she hated him more than herself. She hated him when he first became Dragon Warrior because she was jealous of him. She wanted to be Dragon Warrior, and now since it was not possible, she wanted to be as mean as she could to him so she would make him leave, and that she would have all the glory. That was Tigress' feelings back then, and Po knew all about it. He knew every thought Tigress had about him when he first came to the Jade Palace, and he knew they weren't good thoughts. She basically wanted to murder him. He knew that, but ever since he defeated Shen, the evil thoughts of Master Tigress suddenly dispersed and vanished. It seemed that all that hatred for him had gone away and had been replaced with love and compassion. Po felt that she started liking him more. He noticed that whenever she would see him, she would purr, or make some sort of sexy movement (but she obviously wouldn't be too obvious about it.) She would make a slight move that would arouse Po, and would make him fall in love with Tigress (he was already in love with her, but her doing these sexy movements just made him fall more in love with her.) Po definitely was in love with Tigress, and he had been thinking about this for days. Over the past couple of months, he has been asking Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis (before he left) about his feelings for Tigress. The four already knew of his affection, and they told him to just be himself, and to confess to her whenever he felt it was the right moment. Po took this advice seriously, and he made a plan to tell her sometime during the trip, but definitely not at the Jade Palace. Right now he just wanted to give some sort of clue as to how he loved her. He would tell her about his excitement about the trip, but he would look at her in sexy ways, and would try to persuade her without being too obvious of how much he loved her. The passion and love Po felt for Tigress is too great to describe in words. Not even a book or a poem could describe how much Po loved Tigress. It was an array of emotions that were all mixed together in which it made Po "crazy" for Tigress.

When he entered Tigress' room, he didn't find her there, and was wondering where she could have went. Po then decided that he would tell her after he took a bath, for he just realized that he was smelly, and that he hadn't taken a bath for almost two weeks. (Monkey and Po were having this contest where they bet who could go longer without taking a bath. Monkey won.)

Po ran into the shower room; closed his eyes, and started singing that silly little tune we mentioned earlier. He waved his hands back and forth and started dancing. Then he ran straight through the shower room…then…BOOM! Po had smashed into something, and had hurt his skull when he fell down. His head hit the floor pretty hard, and he felt a little bump on the top of his head.

"Oh that is going to hurt next morning." Po said to himself as he stood up, and realized what he had bumped into. It was Master Tigress.

When Po bumped into her, the string that attached her robe to her body had flown off; so did the robe. She fell down, lying on her back. She was completely naked, and Po couldn't stop looking at her. Her breasts were large, and the curvature of her body was very arousing to Po. He couldn't help noticing his "little friend" that had grown larger due to this. He tried to hide it, but it was no use, and he closed his eyes and put his hands over his eyes to make sure he wouldn't peek at the naked Tigress. She on the other hand was blistering with fury and vengeance. She ran; took her robe and put it back together, and punched Po. He fell down again on the same place on his head. His bump was much bigger.

"Oh dang; it already hurts more than it did before-hey Tigress….What's up?" Po whispered in embarrassment.

"You scum; you were spying on me weren't you? I can just see how happy you are for doing this to me! How could you spy on me Po? Why would you after so many years of being friends decide to spy on me so you can see me naked? You are nothing to me Po! Get out of here before I take an ax and split your skull with it."

"But, but-"

"GET OUT!"

Po ran out of the shower room, disgusted at himself, and most of all disappointed at himself. But at the same time he was laughing. He couldn't believe that he saw Master Tigress naked. It was an unbelievable sight that Po couldn't get out of his mind. It was something he wanted to see for a long time, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. He was in utter amazement, and he tried to recollect himself.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe something like that happened! I have to apologize to Master Tigress, or else when I confess my feelings to her, she will never say she loves me. She will kill me to a pulp!"

* * *

Master Shifu and Master Donghai had just finished talking about the plan to go to the Garnet Palace. The trip was a very long one, and Shifu had asked if there could be some sort of short cut. Master Donghai had reminded Shifu that there was no other way because they couldn't get caught. He said that no one should see of them going to the Garnet Palace, for that would be and ultimate threat to the mission. Shifu sighed, and looked over the paper that had the order of places the Five and him had to go in order to go to the Garnet Palace. This list included:

(1) The Bamboo Forest

(2) The River of China

(3) Devil's Mouth

(4) Gongmen City

(5) Garnet Palace

The amount of effort that was needed for this trip was great, and Shifu was wondering if

this was a good idea. Master Donghai reminded Shifu once more that this mission was crucial for the survival of China. What is this was an attack on the Chinese regime? What is this was an attack upon moral values the gods based China on? Shifu took these questions into consideration, and decided that it was probably best for China to go to the Garnet Palace. Maybe there really was a danger lurking, and Shifu couldn't take that chance.

Shifu headed out of the kitchen, and called everyone to the front of the Jade Palace. There Master Shifu said to everyone that this mission may be one of the most difficult missions the Furious Five has ever had to accomplish. He said that China might be in great danger, and that there was no time trying to risk anything.

During this whole speech, Tigress kept looking at Po with a face that said: "You are nothing to me; nothing but a crap on the floor that needs to be squashed with someone's shoe." The face was hurtful, and Po couldn't stand seeing Tigress hate him this much. At first Po thought that everything would go alright, and that he would be able to confess without having Tigress being mad at him; for he had gone for almost two weeks without upsetting Tigress, trying to find the perfect moment when she wouldn't be irritated with him. Now, that was impossible.

Master Shifu, Master Donghai, Crane, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, and Po all headed out to go to the Garnet Palace.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Bamboo Forest

**Chapter Four – The Bamboo Forest**

Master Shifu, Master Donghai, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Tigress, and Po all headed out to the Bamboo forest. The Bamboo forest was a melancholy place that was full of wonders; and was a place where one could set one's imaginations into play. It was a beautiful fragrant forest that was full of bamboo (obviously,) but there was something special about this specific forest. It gave one comfort when one entered it, and that is exactly what the seven felt when they entered the bamboo forest. It had some sort of feeling of complete solitude that no other place in China had, and that is why it was so special. When it was night-time, it was even more serene and beautiful. The sound of crickets would ease the hearts of the wicked, and the power of the shining moon would cause those who were about to commit evil shut down, and to repent for their evil thoughts. This was a place that was special, but was also a place for resting bandits. That was probably the only bad thing about the forest. Since it was full of bamboo, it was a perfect place for bandits to hide. This way, when justice came, and when the officials were told of where the criminal went, and when the witness said the bamboo forest, the police officials gave up, and asked the Furious Five to take care of the situation. It was a very dense forest, so it was hard and it was annoying for the officials to go through forest wasting their time on one criminal that they possibly would never find.

The seven of them had passed through the village before going to the bamboo forest. Po had asked his dad if he was able to bring an extra supply of noodles, since Po was afraid that there might be no food for days. Then Po said to his fan club and other people of the village that he would be right back, and that there would be nothing to worry about while he was gone. He promised them that the crocodile bandits were not to be seen, and that they would not arrive at any time during Po's disappearance. Everyone cheered, and hoped that Po would have good luck during his journey. Po was happy that everyone wished the best of him, and he couldn't help smiling and singing as he always does when he is happy. The idea of possibly saving China from another dangerous threat made Po happy, and it got him out of his depressed state he was in for months.

When the seven entered the forest, they were at peace. But Po on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about the incident that happened back at the Jade Palace. He couldn't get his mind off of Tigress' naked body. He was ashamed of constantly picturing her naked, but he couldn't help it. He was a man. He wondered why he had done this to himself. He knew he should have been much more careful, but he didn't know that Tigress was in the shower room. He didn't hear anything in the shower room, or at least he didn't remember hearing any female voice there. He didn't hear any footsteps, neither any shower running at all. It was not his fault, but he felt it was his fault. He should have paid more attention to his surroundings. But then Po changed his mind, and thought to himself: "Is it really my fault?" Then Po looked over the situation again, and thought that maybe Tigress should have been more careful. Maybe she was the one to blame for this. "Yes, she is the one to blame for this! It is her fault that she didn't see me coming. I was too excited, and couldn't control myself. She knows that whenever I am excited, I always run around screaming words of joy. She should have known I was there, so therefore it is not my fault!" Po said to himself.

Viper on the other hand was thinking about Mantis. She was worried about him, and was wondering where he could've gone. He had been gone for days, and hasn't come back; not even sending a single word on a piece of paper to tell her that he was O.K. The truth of the matter is that Viper and Mantis had been secretly dating. They did not want to tell anyone about their love for each other, for they both felt that it would cause too much commotion. But Viper felt that she probably needed to tell her friends of her feelings for Mantis. Po had the courage to speak up for himself, and to tell all his friends about his love for Tigress, so why shouldn't she have the courage to tell everyone about her love for Mantis? The secret dating idea had been eating her alive because of guilt. She didn't feel that it was right to hide her love for Mantis from her friends. It was a sign of being untrustworthy, and that made her feel horrible inside. Her soul was angry with her, and she knew she had to tell her friends. But Viper concluded that Monkey had probably figured it all out.

The rest of them were just thinking about the journey, and how it would turn out. Many were afraid, yet many were excited.

The one most worried about the trip was Master Shifu himself. Never had he been so afraid of going on a trip. He was afraid for multiple reasons, but the reason that stuck out was the reason of another civil war happening. The thought of blood streaming down the streets of the Valley of Peace and of all of China basically gave chills to Shifu. He couldn't stand to see such horrible massacre, but the worst part of it is that he was not able to stop it. It was a spiritual issue, not a physical. Man always thinks he is better than anything else, and thinks he can get away with anything, and never get caught. That is the truth, and that is what Shifu believed. He firmly believed that this strange attack on the Garnet Palace was something of a trick, and that if this issue was not taken care of properly, it would ultimately result in some sort of war; whether it was a civil or revolutionary.

While the seven of them were walking through the bamboo forest, Po decided that he was too bored, and he got his Tigress action figure out. Po had learned some sort of magic trick from a mail-in scroll he got that contained hundreds of magical tricks that were basically illusions to the eye. Po found this to be his favorite trick of all he had learned, and he couldn't wait to show the Shifu, Donghai, Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Tigress this.

"Hey guys, guess what I have to show all of you….A MAGIC TRICK!" Po screamed out. All stopped when they heard this, and they all looked at Po with bewilderment.

"This trick is so cool; so awesome! See, lookie here all of you! See this actions figure, well, get ready to see it disappear!"

All of them were annoyed, but expected this to happen. Master Donghai had heard of Po's previous antics, and was not surprised to see him act this way.

"Sha-boom!" Po screamed out as he clapped his hands together, thinking that he made the action figure disappear when it really didn't, and was just on the floor completely broken to pieces.

"Yeah, good job Po; you broke your actions figure." Monkey said, snickering with that snicker he always makes when he sees something funny.

"Oh, man! I thought I did it right. Let us see here…let me get out the scroll and let me see what I did wrong…hmm…oh, I see what I-"

"Panda; please remember your manners! And what did we talk about before we left hmm?" Shifu screamed out in agitation.

"Oh, yeah sorry Master Shifu." Po said as he picked up the broken pieces of his action figure; trying to put the pieces together.

"That panda is real entertainment you know that right?" Master Donghai said, not being able to control his laughter from what he had just seen.

"Yes, that is how he acts every day. He is very clumsy, and is an idiot; but he has a good heart, and he cares for others. But sometimes his stupidity gets in the way, and it causes him to do stupid things like he just did right now. He is very lazy also, and never wants to train. He doesn't take Kung-Fu seriously. I told him precisely that he wasn't a Kung-Fu fan anymore; now, he is Kung-Fu. If he loves Kung-Fu as much as he claims to love it, he should take it seriously, and he should train as I tell him to."

"Yes, but you know Kung-Fu is pragmatically hurtful sometimes you know? Maybe he has trained a lot for the past few months and needs a break."

"Working, hah; that is one word Po hates most I bet."

"Don't be too skeptical about Po Shifu; he might become of great help."

"What do you mean of might? He has always been of great help, but I know he could be better if he just took things more seriously."

"No need to rush things Shifu, no need."

While this conversation was taking place, Crane and Po started talking about something. But soon they were interrupted by Tigress, who soon said that she needed to speak to Po in private. Po right now was scared beyond belief, and right now he wanted to die (literally.) He was sweating from head to toe, and was blushing greatly. He didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but he did have a feeling that it was nothing good. She didn't seem to have an angry face on her though. She seemed to be quite calm, and she didn't look angry at all. Po was wondering if he was just dreaming, or if this was truly Tigress' feelings, and that she wasn't mad anymore. Anyways, Po still kneeled down on the ground of the forest, and begged Tigress that she wouldn't beat him to a pulp. She laughed at this and told Po to stand up. Right now Po was afraid of Tigress, and was wondering if she was possibly going crazy.

"Tigress, please hear me out, and please her me out! Listen, it was my fault that I bumped into you when you went in the bathroom, and I am sorry for everything and…"

"Shut up Po just for a second please so I can say something." She said in a serious voice that made Po feel bad. "I am not mad at you anymore, for it was my clumsiness that caused this situation to take place. If I had been paying attention as to where I am going, none of this would have happened. I am sorry for yelling at you."

Po paused, and tried to comprehend everything she had just said. Basically, he was stuck, and all his mind could think of right now been "huh?" He was completely dumbfounded by what she had said, as this is exactly what he thought of minutes ago. Maybe she read Po's mind? That is what Po thought, but he instantly threw that idea away, as it sounded too ridiculous to believe. "Uhh…Tigress, are you O.K?" Po asked.

"I am perfectly fine, and there is no need to be afraid of me."

She walked away from him, but while she walked away from him, she slid her furry tail over Po's legs, and that was a ticklish sensation. Po giggled, and touched his leg. "Maybe she does love me." Po thought to himself.

The seven continued walking till night time, when the moon was high and shining with glory. The seven set up camp near a clearing in the forest, where they were near the River of China. Here Master Shifu and Master Donghai were looking over plans, and were discussing their beliefs on many things. But soon they were interrupted when Po entered the room, and said that he wanted to speak to Master Shifu in private. Master Donghai left, and went to talk to Monkey, who he found amazingly interesting.

"What is it Po?" Shifu asked.

"There is something I do have to ask you Master Shifu, and you may not like what I am about to ask you. You might even cut my head off for even asking such a thing."

"Tell me please Po; trust me, I will listen to what you have to say to me."

Po paused for a second, then he started to talk, but he mumbled a lot, which made Shifu ask Po to repeat what he said.

"Master Shifu, now ever since I have entered the Jade Palace, there is actually a reason why I stayed. Now I love Kung-Fu, and don't get that wrong, but there is a specific person that has inspired me, and has in one way told me to stay even thought she didn't. I love her with all my might Master Shifu, and I want to ask if I can ask Tigress out on a date."

Master Shifu looked at him, but he did not seem angry at all. He actually smiled and laughed. Then Shifu responded with an air of respect: "Sure Po, you definitely have my permission to ask my daughter out on a date, as I have been expecting this from you for many years. I thought you would've done this sooner…well, I guess you were shy and were wondering how I would react to such a question. Well Po, I couldn't have picked a better man for Tigress to be with, as I know you will be a great boyfriend, but I must ask you of one thing, and please respect and listen to what I am saying. I want you to be with her, but I definitely don't want you to do anything besides kissing. That means no sex Dragon Warrior; even if she asks for such a thing refuse, for having sex before getting married is an abominable thing, and I would be ashamed and would have to pray unto the gods for them to forgive you and me. I cannot even begin to imagine what kind of terror I would unleash upon you if you didn't listen to me. I woudl be the one who would beat you Po, and would curse you out for destroying my daughter before you and her got married. Now please be careful, and listen to what i am saying because i will not repeat this. Please take my advice, for I don't want to be ashamed of you."

"Yes Master Shifu; I will do everything you asked of me. So I can kiss her?"

"Yes, sure you can kiss her, but nothing more than that. If I find out that you have been doing something else with her, then I will definitely scold you in the worst possible way; even worse than the punishment I mentioned to you in the Jade Palace before we left, in which I told you all the things to do and not to do. So, whenever you feel brave enough Dragon Warrior, ask her, for I feel that you are going to have a hard time trying to get her on your side. She is like a stone that is unbreakable you know? Even I am afraid of her sometimes he-he!"

"Ha, good one Master Shifu. So I will be going right now?"

"Yes, and please call Master Donghai to come back, for we have to talk about a few things before we go any further with this journey."

"Alright, thanks for your support Master Shifu!"

Po was about to leave, but soon remembered the toy he broke today; his favorite action figure out of all the other figures. Tigress. "Oh man; why was i so clumsy? Oh whatever, all i need is some superglue, and i can get this action figure back to it's original state! Yes, i am so smart and awesome!"

Po went out, and called Master Donghai to come back to Master Shifu. Po couldn't have been happier, as he knew he had a chance with Tigress. The even better thing was that Shifu approved of him asking her out on a date. Po was dancing with glee, and he didn't know how to express his happiness more. He ran all around the vicinity of the camp the seven set up, and started singing to himself again: "dadadada-da-dadadada-da…"

Monkey peeked out of his tent to see what was going on, and he saw Po running around singing his little song. Monkey laughed, and said to himself: "When will that grown-up panda ever become a real man?"

Soon after, everyone went to sleep except for Master Shifu and Master Donghai. The two devised a plan, and had decided that everything was in place.

Everyone went to sleep, enjoying the fragrant smell of the bamboo forest, and enjoying the thought of starting a new adventure the next day. Everything seemed perfect so far…


	5. Chapter 5 - The Crocodile BanditsWalnut

**Chapter Five – The Crocodile Bandits and a Side of Walnuts**

It was night-time when all seven members fell asleep, wanting the day to end so they could start a whole new adventure the next day. It was a quiet eerie night, meaning that there were no sounds at all; not even the sounds of crickets were heard. It was just a spooky night that seemed mysterious; a night that seemed to tell the person that there was trouble awaiting him/her. Master Shifu, who had awakened several times during the night had noticed this strange behavior of nature, and had felt that something bad was coming. It was just a natural instinct to believe that, for a man who enters in the forest and hears nothing but quiet noise knows that there is trouble awaiting him. Master Shifu tried to ignore this fact, but the abnormality of the night just made him want to explore the bamboo forest to see what was going on. Master Shifu stood up with his staff, and left the tent where he was sleeping. Master Shifu had decided that he would tour the entire forest to make sure there wasn't any danger. Master Shifu was one of those superstitious people who whenever they felt something was wrong, would give up until they found what they are looking for. He was a difficult person at times, mostly because of the reason we have just mentioned to the reader. Sometimes even if he knew that something bad was going to happen to him, his curiousity got the best of him, and he did it anyways, just like in this situation right now.

Master Shifu had went north, and there he found that he was there; The River of China. Master Shifu was excited to see that he had made it to the River of China, but then was depressed when he realized that he didn't have a boat. He sighed, and wondered what else he could use if he couldn't find a boat. Had he come here all for nothing? He didn't know what to do, but then suddenly he heard voices behind him, and they were crocodile bandits.

The River of China was a river that almost stretched twenty miles. It was a huge river that was full of different kinds of fish, and was surrounded by sharp-edged rocks. The whole of this river was amazing, as it looked like a dream. It was beautiful, and was full of fresh water that was drinkable. The interesting thing about this river is its originality. Nobody knows how the river formed, but many say the gods created the river for the early Chinese to drink out of it. That is at least what Shifu heard, and he was amazed when he saw this river. He saw this river for the first time. The reason he did not see it before was because when the Furious Five was going down the river so they could reach Gongmen City, Shifu wasn't there. But this first experience gave a pang at his heart, and he fell in love with the river.

But Shifu knew he would never be able to cross it if he did not find a way to make a boat. He would make a boat, but that would probably take weeks to do, and Shifu didn't have that kind of time. But right when he thought that he would never been able to find a boat, he found a boat that was placed right of him. But then he saw multiple bandits enter the boat, having some kind of weapons in their hands. They seemed to be cudgels with spikes all over them, and the other weapon seemed to be some kind of hammer.

Shifu got in his fighting stance, and tried to be ready for any attack that was possible from these idiots. But as soon as Shifu threw out his fist, a spike filled with poison hit Master Shifu's leg, causing him to be paralyzed and unconscious. He body was left there while the crocodiles devised a plan to draw the rest of the group to the boat so they could capture them and rule over China. Then, they dragged Shifu into the inner part of the boat which was a torture room full of a variety of weapons, where there they would keep him as bait for the rest of the group that was with Shifu. Fung, who was the leader of the group couldn't hold his excitement, and was jumping all over the ship's deck.

"Yes, Gary we did it!" Fung screamed.

"Uh...it's Ga-ry"

"Whatever Gary! We did it because you guys actually decided to work together this time. Do you know what took you so long to figure this out?"

"Uhh...what did you say?"

"Never mind Gary; never mind."

"Oh, and it's Ga-ry-"

"Shut up!" Fung screamed as he threw his helmet on the floor as he usually does when he is angry or dissapointed.

Fung entered the torture room, and saw the body lying there. He couldn't hide his joy; he just had to torture him the worst possible way...

* * *

Po and the rest of the five woke up, wondering where their master went. The most surprised of all was Tigress, as she would've never expected her master to go out at that time when there really wasn't any danger at all. Tigress told the Master Donghai, Viper, Monkey, and crane to help her find Master Shifu. They all agreed, but then they asked why she didn't ask Po to come. She replied that she felt that he would ruin the whole mission and would blow their cover.

The five of them left without telling Po anything, but four of them felt that one was not doing the right thing. Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Master Donghai had decided that Tigress had some sort of grudge toward Po, and that that was the reason why she didn't want him to come along with them. And that was the exact reason why she didn't tell him, but not in that was though. She was in love with Po ever since he had bumped into her when they were about to leave the Jade Palace. She knew and realized that he hadn't done that on purpose, or he might've just because of excitement. She was actually quite flattered at Po's behavior, and was waiting for him to ask her out. That is the reason why she didn't ask him to come with them; because she was a little afraid of Po in one way, wondering how he would react to her being so mean to him back in the Jade Palace. But she wasn't too afraid at least.

Master Donghai had led the group to all parts of the bamboo forest. All of them were completely confused, as none of them knew where Shifu could be. They searched and fought, trying to make the situation less confusing. But then suddenly they heard something; something that sounded like a ship that was about to leave the harbor. Master Donghai and the rest of the group ran to where they heard the sound, and alas! they found a small little wooden boat that was running down the river, having screams coming from the bottom that sounded like Master Shifu. They had found Master Shifu.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Monkey asked, not knowing what to do right now.

"It is a simple solution really. Just swim." Tigress said, not understanding how Monkey could not come up with such a simple idea.

"Of course I thought of that idea Tigress! I just don't like swimming; I hate water." Monkey replied.

"Well, you are going to have to swim."

"But can I just jump of the bamboo trees and create a force strong enough to throw me to that boat?"

"I guess you can do that if you can succeed in doing that. But you aren't very good at those things."

"What? Do you want a bet?"

"No, I just want to save Master Shifu."

Tigress ignored Monkey, and guided the rest of the group to swim with her. The boat was pretty far away right now, and was almost a mile away. The boat was running at a great speed, and Tigress knew she couldn't waste more time. She dived into the river, and swam as fast as she could to the boat. She also hated swimming, but she had to in order to save her master. She swam as fast as she could, and eventually caught up to the boat.

When Tigress arrived and set foot on top of the boat, she found the boat to be completely filled with crocodile bandits that had enormous weapons in their hands; also having crazy faces and guards surrounded all over the boat. It was obvious that they were preparing for this attack, so Tigress decided that it would probably be best to be practical, for in this situation, anything could happen.

Fung, who was the leader of the group had come up to Tigress and told her: "Hey, this is a cute little lady here...we definately could have some great fun with her huh guys!"

The crocodiles all laughed in unison, and got their weapons ready in their hands. Tigress got in her fighting stance position, and she started punching and kicking all the bandits surrounding her. But as she was kicking and punching, one of the crocodiles had managed to strike her on her ankle, and the incision of the metal spike that was placed on the cudgel cut through her ankle pretty deep, and already seemed infected. Tigress groaned in pain, and for some reason couldn't move.

"Hah, there was poison in that cudgel; there is no way now that you are ever going back a virgin! Hahahahaha!" Fung screamed out, as he handcuffed Tigress and pulled her into the boat.

When Master Donghai saw this, he was terrified, and he swam with all his might to get to the boat. Viper and Monkey had also swam while Crane flew to the boat.

"All of you, let go of that woman before I smash your skull with an ax!" Master Donghai said in a taunting voice to the crocodiles who saw him jump on the top of the boat.

"Oh yeah; I would like to see you try do that to me!" screamed one of the crocodile bandits.

Master Donghai did his magic; completely dodging the attacks of the crocodiles, and severly injuring them, causing some of them to bleed. Master Donghai was a very high ranked Kung-Fu master, and was definately a great man of virtue and ability. He could dodge almost anything without even making physical contact with the object. He could deflect the object at a perfect angle, in which it would completely destroy the person who threw the object, or even the person himself!

When Master Donghai defeated the crocodile bandits on top of the boat, he entered the inside of the boat, finding that the design of the inside looked much like one of a log cabin. There were pieces of art and portraits all over the place, and there was a statue of a Terracotta Warrior in the middle of the room. Obviously Fung's father made the statue. The whole room had a very spooky atmosphere that even scared Master Donghai. For some reason, when Master Donghai looked behind him, he saw a figure that almost looked like a serpent. He/she was hanging by the neck, having blood surroudning him/her. This image gave Master Donghai quite a scare, and he wondered what kind of danger he could have been in. Soon he heard the voices of Fung and the other crocodiles behind him, and he turned around, seeing the crocodiles. He hid himself behind a crate that was near him, hoping that this would somehow serve as a good enough disguise. Then when he didn't hear anything, he jumped up, and once again studied the entire anatomy of the ship, amazed at its contruction and design. It definately was a very well built ship, and was full of colorful decorations that somehow took away a little from the spooky atmosphere.

Master Donghai then realized the real reason he was here; to save Tigress. The atmosphere had made him completely forget of the reason why he was there, and that in itself is an interesting fact to say the Donghai looked to his right, and found Master Tigress with linen wrappen around her mouth and jaw so she would talk, and her blouse, which was completely open. Master Donghai blushed, and couldn't help laughing at what he saw. He found her beautiful, but felt bad for her. Soon, crocodile bandits found him there, and they surrounded him, telling him that he is to leave, otherwise he was going to get the worst punisment ever (their words, not mine.)

Master Donghai completely destroyed all of the crocodile bandits before they could lay a finger on him. They were all severly injured, some of them having broken legs, and some even broken necks. Master Donghai took the handcuffs off of Tigress, and told her to leave. Master Donghai then found Master Shifu in a nearby room who was severly beaten, and seemed to be paralyzed. Master Donghai dragged him out of the boat, and went to the deck, and showed all the members the injured Shifu.

"Oh what a terrible thing!" Viper screame out in horror. "How could something like this happen?"

"Hey, people are that evil sometimes." Monkey replied to Viper.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Are you buying something? Wait, is it food?" Someone screamed from behind. Everybody looked behind, and they found Po swimming very fast to the boat.

"What were you guys doing? Why didn't you wake me up?" Po asked.

"Oh, no reason." Master Donghai said, having a stupid smirk on his face.

"This was not nice!" Po exclaimed, embarrassed and upset that no one had even told him that they were going somewhere.

"We are sorry Po; it is just that Shifu got captured, and we got so confused that we just had to save him before being able to do anything else." Viper said.

"Hey, at least the good thing is now we have a boat." Crane said suddenly.

"Yes, that definately is a good thing." Tigress said.

When Tigress said something, suddenly Po remembered how he wanted to ask Tigress out on a date. "Yes, now would be the perfect timing. When everyone falls asleep, I can go to Tigress since she is always the one who sleeps last because she practices so much. Yes, when I ask her out, finally the anxiety in my heart will be released, and I won't feel to bad."

To Po, this plan was foolproof. He couldn't wait till evening, and was setting on asking Tigress out on a date.

Soon, Master Shifu woke up, saying to the six that he could barely move any of his body parts. The six explained everything, and said that this would only be temporary if this was something they thought it was.

"Oh good...hey, so we have a boat?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yeah we do!" Po screamed out.

"Yes, that is good; definately good. Oh, what a night it has been: constant beating, and being spit on. Oh how greatful I am to all of you for finding me and rescuing me." Master Shifu said, his heart full of joy.

"Yes, you are welcome Master Shifu." Po said. "Hey look! There is a bag of walnuts on the floor! What are they doing here? Well whatever, I don't care because i am starving like crazy."

"Don't eat that Po; who know where those have been..." Viper said, disgusted at the bag of walnuts that were on the floor.

"But I am hungry! I haven't eaten...oh no, my bag of goodies! I left it all at camp! I have to go get it back..."

"Po, its too late." Viper said in a sorrowful voice. "You can't go back. We have to get to the Garnet Palace, and that is our main priority right now. Going back is a sign of weakness, and you are not weak Po; you are the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh...my action figures...gone...my noodles...gone...my life...gone...my childhood...gone...my..."

"Oh panda man up! It is not a big deal that you left your action figures! You are a man who shouldn't be playing with action figures." Tigress said.

"But what if this trip is long and boring? What if there is a lot of talking involved? I don't like talking about boring stuff, or being in boring situations. And if I manage to get myself in a boring situation, at least I have my action figures to cheer me up; but now, they are gone, and so is my life."

"Just stop being to melodramatic Po!" Tigress screamed.

"Sorry...gosh." Po said, heading to the inner part of the boat, curious to see what was inside.

"So, tell me more about Po please; for I am very interested in learning more about him." Master Donghai said.

"Why would you want to know more? You already see who he is, and that is what he was when he first came here when Master Oogway picked him to be Dragon Warrior. Clumsy, uncaring, and just plain annoying at times." Tigress responded.

"Now there is no need to bash people Master Tigress with all due respect; but I think there is a reason why you keep avoiding Po as I see you are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you are in lo..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Tigress ran away to the top of the ship, trying to forget what Master Donghai was going to say, and just wanting to enjoy the beautiful scenery the river placed before her.

"What a man." Tigress said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Night to be Remembered

**Chapter Six - A Night to Remember**

Night was nigh, and the night was quiet and peaceful. The chirps of crickets could be heard, along with the angelic voices of the birds that flew around. It was a very beautiful night, as the moon was shining just like the day before.

Po was contemplating on what he should do; trying to make an absolute flawless plan. When he started thinking about the plan, he couldn't help wondering whether his plan was foolproof, or easy to bust. He was afraid of failure, especially since he was dealing with Master Tigress. To Po, she had a heart of steel that was hard to penetrate into. She was so full of pride that Po closely relooked over every step of his plan to make sure that none of the steps would have anything that would annoy or distress her. Any mistake, and he could get his head cut off. Po finally had decided that he would go with the plan even if it was destined to fail, for his love was too great to secret, and he couldn't hold his feelings anymore; for whenever Tigress came up as a subject, he always had dirty thoughts in his head, and sometimes even masturbated when it came to that. Overlooking this fact, Po was embarrassed, but was in one way happy. He couldn't believe that he actually was able to spend almost everyday of his life with the woman he loved. Believe it or not (but possibly the reader might know this) the only reason why Po got up and wanted to really be a Kung-Fu master was because he wanted to impress Tigress. She was the reason of his existance (as one might say,) and his love was getting larger and larger for her. His dirty thoughts became more dirty than ever, and he masturbated almost everyday. Po was sick of keeping this terrible yet great feeling he felt for Tigress. It was a feeling of forbidden love.

Po had come out of his trance when he heard Monkey's voice coming from the deck of the ship. It sounded like Monkey was in a fight with someone. Po ran to the deck, and instantly found Monkey and Crane slapping each other as if it were some sort of catfight. Monkey's face was red, and his muscles were bulging. Crane on the other hand was breathing heavily, and it seemed like he was bleeding a little since there was red stuff on his feathers.

"You thief; deciever!" Monkey screamed out while strangling Crane's neck.

"You stupid piece of s***." Crane screamed out.

"Oh you are going to get it now Crane, you are going to get it now!" And with that, Monkey punched Crane to the ground and started smashing his beak with his fist. Seeing that Crane was bleeding a little, he got off of Crane, but still was angry at him, and didn't regret his decision of making him bleed.

"What is all of this fight about?" Po asked.

"This stupid bird has stolen money from me while we were playing mahjong! He cheated, and I saw him! He just took the money I placed in the middle of the table as a bet! He just took the ten thousand Yuans!" Monkey replied.

"I did not do such thing you piece of crap! I need this money desperately, for it is something I need desperately!" said Crane.

"What do you need all that money for? Surely nothing important concerning your situation should be worth that much, for you are worth not even a dirty rag!" Monkey screamed.

"Ten thousand Yuans?" Po screamed.

"Yes, ten thousand Yuans, and he won't even go back and retrace what he did so he can prove to me that he didn't cheat. That means he cheated."

"That doesn't mean I cheated you brute!" Crane whispered out, still wiping the blood that was running from his nose hole.

"Yes it does, and you cannot deny it! You just took the money without even letting me see how you won! You idiot!" Monkey screamed, as he jumped and kicked Crane on the chest. Crane fell down with a powerful blow, almost completely unconscious.

"Stop fighting; all of you!" Po screamed out. "We are friends, and we shouldn't be fighting like this. Crane, give Monkey his money back, and just maybe he will spare your life. And even if you don't get your money Monkey, does it really matter?"

"Yes it does; it's ten thousand Yuans! If it was two Yuans, I wouldn't care, but this is my whole savings! If this sad excuse for an animal doesn't give me back my money, I'll rip him apart till blood splatters all over the floor, and until he cries unto me, saying: 'why didn't I listen to you when you gave me a chance to save me life?' "

"What a terrible thing." Po said to himself.

"Why you hate me Monkey? Fine, here is your stupid money back!" Crane said as he threw the bag of gold coins to Monkey. Monkey was excited, and he opened the bag, finding great dissapointment.

There was only five thousand Yuans, and Monkey was bewildered. He said: "What did you do with the rest of the money?"

"I gave it; didn't you see me, or are you too stupid to even see past your own pride?"

"There were ten thousand Yuans in this bag, and now there are five thousand."

"Maybe you must've spent them, for I have done nothing to them."

"But you were the last one to hold this bag! Tell me where the money is!"

"Fine, take your money." and Crane threw another bag at Monkey which contained the rest of the money.

"Hey Monkey, could you lend me some money so I can buy some action figures when we get to Gongmen city?" Po asked Monkey.

"Sure, here is fifty Yuans. Now leave me be, I am not in a good mood today for multiple reasons as you can see." Monkey responded, as he went back inside of the ship to go to sleep, and to forget about this difficult, yet strange day.

Po went up to Crane and helped him up, and asked him if he was alright. Crane responded: "You really think I am alright? Why did you think I wanted all this money? I was saving that money for something special, and now since I have no money, and am basically broke, I will never be able to afford what I wanted to get so badly."

"Well, what did you want?"

"That is private Po, and the reasons are private. But there is this one engagement ring I saw last time we as a group went to Gongmen city, and I couldn't stop looking at it. It was so-o beautiful, and it costed fifty Yuans. Unfortunately, I don't have any money, and won't be able to afford any type of ring. Well, good night Po, and see you later."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Po, a little confused.

"That is none of your business Po. I don't quite trust you enough to tell you such personal information."

"Well, too bad Crane old buddy. I hope you find the money some way or another." Po said.

"Yeah, me too." and with that Crane also went downstairs to the bedrooms, and went to sleep.

Po was left alone on the deck of the ship, and he sat down, contemplating once more on what he should do. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and turned around realizing it was Master Shifu.

"Remember Po, if you plan on telling her that you like her, make sure you have no sex with her, even if she asks! If I find out about it, you will be completely dishonored, and I will never respect you as I have done before." Master Shifu said a very gruff voice that was scary, and that almost made the statement sound like a very serious threat, even though it really wasn't, and at the same time it was.

"I definately will remember that Master Shifu; I don't want my head cut off."

"Thanks Po, I always knew you were a good man, and I hope that if you two decide to marry, I couldn't wish for a better man than your for my beautiful daughter. But please, for the third time, please be careful; even though I am not married to my daughter, she is my daughter, and I only want what is best for her."

"O.K"

Right when Master Shifu left, Tigress came out on deck, and wondered what Po and Shifu were talking about. She sat down next to Po, and when she did this, Po blushed, and Tigress noticed, and she blushed too. Po tried to start a conversation, but couldn't find the right words. There was so much awkwardness between them right now that Po was on the verge of literally running away, and crying. He was so afraid of what Tigress would say to him if he said what he wanted to tell her, and just the thought of that made him cringe.

"Uhh...Tigress, sorry for what I did two days ago." Po said.

"Oh that is quite fine Po; quite fine." Tigress said, still blushing.

Po stopped for a moment to recollect his thoughts. He was ready to confess.

"Tigress."

"Yes Po?"

"Listen, uhh... I don't really know how to start this because what I am about to say might surprise you, and you might even punch me for saying this. First let me get this streight Tigress; I don't just like you as a friend Tigress...you are more to me; you are more to me than a friend. The only reason I wake up in the morning is to see your beautiful face; your fantastic personality; your soft fur; your glowing eyes that enchant me every time I see them, and much more. Tigress, I love you, and when I say this, I am not trying to be funny, I am dead serious. I love you for so many reasons Tigress; I love you for your hardcore personality, the way you deal with things, the way how you walk and talk, the way how you look, and how much time you put into your looks; your love for Kung-Fu, your soft fur, and so much more. If I may ask; will you go on a date with me?"

Tigress was surprised at this comment, and it seemed like she almost stopped breathing. She just stared at Po, and was mesmerized by his jade colored eyes. She was in love with him, and he was in love with her; it was perfect. She had been waiting for this moment, and she just leaped up, and kissed him passionately on the lips; making him cringe, and making her warm.

"Wha..." Po said, not being able to understand what was taking place.

"Shut up Po, and fuck me!" Tigress said with a very sexy grin.

"Oh dear; Master Shifu is going to kill me! Oh, whatever, I never listen anyways." Po said to himself.

She stroked his fur, and he stroked hers. Soon their kiss got more fierce and violent; their tongues wrestling, and them sweating.

Po lied her down on the deck floor, and looked into her eyes. Her eyes seemed to say "Please Po, go further." Po completely ignored what Master Shifu said, and he kissed her even more violently; snapping the buttons that held her vest together. He flew the vest away, and found bandages that were wrapped around her chest. They were there so secret her breasts, for they were big (not to big but normal) and Master Shifu didn't want the Furious Five's attention distracted. When he unwrapped her bandages, he saw the beautiful lucious breasts he had seen back at the Jade Palace. Po bent down and massaged her left breast while sucking on her nipple on the right. Tigress moaned and groaned in pleasure. Then Tigress touched Po's stomach, and made him lie down on the floor this time. She touched Po's "area" slowly with her finger tip, and massaged his pride while his pants were still on. Then Tigress couldn't take it anymore, and she pulled his slacks down, showing his 9'' pride, which was oozing with precum. Tigress Placed the tip of her tongue on the head of his penis, and she licked slowly, enjoying the flavor. Po moaned, and couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was an odd sensation; a sensation that felt good and hurt at the exact same time. Po then put both of his hands on the back of Tigress' head, and guided her to move her head up and down his dick. Tigress followed, and couldn't believe the flavor. It was salty, and had an odd consistancy. He kept bobbing her head up and down while masturbating with her right arm. She was enjoying this sensation, and this made the pleasure ten times better. She tried not to moan to loud, but couldn't help, and she was getting more and more horny. Tigress at last finally removed her slacks and her panties, which revealed a very wet opening; wanting a dick in there. She slightly rubbed her fingers against her womanhood, then she licked her fingers, liking the taste a lot. She kept rubbing until she positioned herself; showing that she was ready for sex. Po positioned himself, but before he even thought about going further, he asked Tigress: "Are you sure you want to go on with this? Master Shifu told me not to, but for some reason I..."

"Po, don't worry about Shifu." Tigress said in a very seductive voice. "He won't know."

"But what if you get pregnant? Master Shifu will literally kill me."

"I don't care about him Po. All I care about is you; you matter most to me. I love you Po, and having your children will be the greatest thing that will ever happen to me! I will cherish them, and will care for them, for they are your children and mine. I wouldn't mind at all Po, not at all."

"Alright then...get ready to feel the thunder!"

If only Po knew how much these cheesy catchphrases made Tigress horny, he would've said it much more often. He entered her womanhood very slowly; trying not to hurt her. She squeled a little from the pain, and tried not to be too loud. Po slowed down, but then Tigress said that she was alright, and that Po could go on faster. Po moved in a rithymatic way; humping her almost at the same consistant rate; getting faster and faster. Tigress couldn't stop moaning, as her pleasure was only getting higher. She felt her orgasm getting closer and closer every second. She felt her heart beat faster, and her womanhood throbbing. While Po was doing her, she was rubbing her vagina slowly, trying to increase the verocity of the upcoming orgasm.

"Oh Po! Faster, faster! Fuck my pussy hard; fuck that thing...mmm"ii

Finally after an hour of sex, the two had their orgasms simultaniously.

"Oh that was the greatest!" Tigress said; smiling like no tomorrow.

"You were great! You are so sexy, and that is why I did so good. Otherwise I would've done horrible."

"Thanks for the compliment (or whatever that was) Po."

"Hey; do you want a second round?"

"Hey, don't be greedy Po! You are lucky I did it with you once! I am tired, and I am sorry; that last comment was rude."

"Oh that is fine, I understand completely."

And they slept, not putting their clothes on, and not even going to the inside of the ship. They fell asleep on the hard wood on the deck of the ship.

* * *

Master Shifu sighed, and went to his room where there he started meditating on the issues that were dear to his heart. First, Master Shifu prayed hard to the gods, telling them that he wished that Po was telling the truth, and that he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't have sex with Tigress. Shifu asked for some sort of sign to show him what Po really did that night; whether it was a vision, or seeing it right before his eyes. He was afraid, and all of a sudden stopped trusting Po. Shifu thought to himself: "Well, if he lied before about doing his Kung-Fu lessons and meditating, why wouldn't he be lying about this? He wants Tigress, and I surely know that; right from the beginning! I have to make sure that I am not decieving myself; oh please gods heed my words." Shifu was afraid for his daughter's virginity, and almost couldn't stop thinking about it. The constant thought of Tigress being pregnant before she even is engaged is something Shifu hated most to think about; but those were definately some possibilites.

While Master Shifu was meditating, all of a sudden he heard loud moans coming from the deck of the boat; female moans that sounded beyond abnormal. They were moans of pleasure, and that was very noticable even to an idiot. And this fact made Shifu extremely suspicious. He heard thumping also, and that made him even more mad. Then the sound suddenly stopped, and he couldn't hear anything else anymore. Master Shifu, wondering what was going on stepped to the deck of the boat, and searched for any naked bodies, or bodies that were sleeping together. When Master Shifu looked forward, he saw a naked panda and a naked Tigress sleeping together; both of them smling and cuddling each other. The two bodies were snoing very low, and they were cuddling so close to eachother that they were sweating in their sleep! Master Shifu was going to wake up the two, but then decided that he was too tired, and that he would deal with this in the morning.

"I cannot believe that my daughter fell for that stud! I will kill that panda for what he did! My daughter is no longer a virgin; now she is a whore!" Shifu said to himself, almost crying into fits of despair. "This must be taken care of somehow! Ah, if Mantis were only here, he would stop the situation."

Master Shifu fell asleep, thinking the whole time of Tigress and Po. He was premeditating. He seriously felt like killing Po (literally,) but he knew that that would just make him the worse person. He was shivering; his body inflamed with jealousy and anger. Shifu literally wanted to scream out right now on the top of his lungs, saying to the whole group that he was extremely dissapointed, and wanted to kill Po for doing such relations with Tigress without even telling him that he would do such a thing. But Shifu suddenly came with an ingenius plan that was not violent, and was actually quite funny.

He decided that he would humiliate Po and Tigress someway to make them learn their lesson; but not in a way as a first grader does. This joke had to be practical and good, so there could be no arguments or disagreements. Shifu laughed at this idea, then immediately went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Devil's Mouth

**Chapter Seven - The Devil's Mouth; a Point of No Return or Certainty**

The Devil's Mouth, or the Mouth of the Devil as some people call it, was an extraordinary bridge that crossed almost a thousand miles. Not only was it conspicuous, but it was also very large and old. It was once built by an emperor (I don't remember the name) who was sick of being stuck on his part of China. Back then, China was divided by two parts, and this divider was the chasm where the Devil's Mouth was built upon. Since the emperor was sick of staying on his half of China, and knew that there was more land over the other side of the dangerous chasm, he asked helpers that were willing to risk their lives to build a bridge that would extend almost a thousand miles. When the bridge was built, the men had originally built it out of metal pieces, but when they ran out of metal, they used wood for the rest of the bridge. This bridge today is very unstable, and is almost on the verge of collapsing completely to dust. The wooden and metal plates this bridge was made of are completely rusty, moldy, and full of termites that are eating away the wood. It is a bridge that is in one way a holy relic, for it connects China and Gongmen City. Gongmen City was on the other side of this bridge, and after that bridge, there was another small little river they would have to pass. Finally they would arrive to Gongmen City.

Master Shifu woke up in a cold sweat; having twitching arms and legs, and almost not being able to stand. Master Shifu was still dumbfounded by the tragic discovery of the night before, and couldn't get his mind off of it. The thought of Po and Tigress together naked made Master Shifu wake up constantly in his sleep. Because of this, he woke up almost eleven times last night because of dreaming of the terrible idea. The more he woke up, the more he felt like killing Po and punishing Master Tigress.

Shifu stood up, picked up his staff, and headed to the deck of the boat. There he saw the dreaded bridge known as the Devil's Mouth. He knew the whole history of this bridge, and how this bridge basically is unstable and unsafe. Master Shifu had great doubts about this plan, for he knew there must've been some other way to Gongmen City. Shifu was very skeptical of Master Donghai's plan because he didn't see anything convenient of going through the Devil's Mouth. Shifu had another route in his mind, and was setting to go on ask Master Donghai why he picked this route.

Master Shifu found Master Donghai in his room meditating on something. His legs were crossed; his fingers were snapped together; and he was humming "inner peace, inner peace." Master Shifu didn't want to interrupt him, but he knew that his question was more important than meditating.

"Uh...Master Donghai, may I ask you a question? After that I won't bother you, but I really think this question is really important for me to ask you; not only for my safety, but also for the safety of the Furious Five...or four."

Master Donghai blew out the candles he had in his room, and stood up, and smiled at Master Shifu's appearance.

"Ah Master Shifu; I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Master Donghai, I just have one small question."

"I know what it is Master Shifu."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I know the question has to do with the Devil's Mouth, and how you are doubting on us going through there when we really could take an easier route that would be much safer than the route I am suggesting. Am I right?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Well, there is a simple explanation to this Master Shifu, and the reason is because the route that goes through the Devil's Mouth will get us to Gongmen City faster."

"Yes, but if we take a different route, then we will almost past Gongmen City at a much quicker rate, and we would get to the Garnet Palace much sooner."

"Well, the only reason is because I have to see someone desperately in Gongmen City. I promised to visit him in Gongmen City, and I cannot rid of that promise."

"That is nice, but isn't safety more important? What if this mission to the Garnet Palace is something that is going to cost us our lives? Now, I know this isn't me, but this could be dangerous Master Donghai! Don't you remember that terrible civil war? I cannot risk that happening again! It would literally destroy China."

"You are exaggerating."

"Exaggerating; you dare say I am exaggerating? Thousands lost their lives to that terrible civil war; blood shed on the streets, and heads cut off, and thrown away right in the middle of the streets, and you have the ass to say that I am exaggerating! This is serious, and we need the Furious Five on their best behavior, and their best condition. If there is a short-cut, why not go to the short-cut? The Devil's Mouth is literally the Devil's Mouth!"

"Oh Master Shifu, you worry too much. I am not denying that the civil war was horrible, but what if another war is coming? Will it be worse? Will it be tragic? Will it cost thousands of innocent lives? Will it make and create a corrupt government system? Will it do things people will not like? Or maybe is it not going to be too bad? What if it does good for China, and maybe fixes some of the problems we have? What if it creates a new government system that will serve and protect the people? Maybe this won't be all bad Shifu. You need to calm down for a change, and have a sip of hot cocoa. Now, I am not denying the fact of another war starting at all, and you must understand that. Please don't be mad at me, for there is nothing to be mad about. I am simply expressing my philosophy, and my philosophy may cause anger, but doesn't deserve to be abused, for everyone has a different philosophy. You must be understanding Master Shifu, and that is the fact of the matter here."

"You are not very easy to talk to you know." Master Shifu said; defeated. "Maybe I should loosen up a bit."

"Yes, exactly Master Shifu. Now, here, take a look at this ancient relic I have here standing on my shelf."

"What is it?"

"It is believe it or not one of the first statues ever built in Chinese history! It is a sculpture of a Chinese Dragon that was once said to be the founder of modern China. You see, the moral of my story lies within-"

Master Donghai was interrupted by Po who had come down saying that they were getting nearer and nearer to the Devil's Mouth. Everyone shuddered except for Master Donghai. He basically had a heart of steel, and his heart couldn't have had anything thrust into it. It was a cold, yet warm heart at the same time. He felt no emotion at this time; no happiness, nor sadness, nor even the feeling of not having any emotions. He was like a ghost, and just stood their like there was no big deal to this Devil's Mouth at all.

"Quickly; we must park the vessel!" Master Shifu exclaimed. "But how are we going to get across this bridge holding this boat? There is another river after this bridge, and we cannot carry this stupid boat because that bridge won't hold much weight. Are you sure Master Donghai?"

"Yes, absolutely sure."

Master Shifu didn't doubt Master Donghai anymore, and had decided that since he was one of Kung-Fu's greatest legends, he hypothesised that it was probably the best thing to do to go through the Devil's Mouth.

When The seven had arrived at the Devil's Mouth, all of them saw the old, cold, wrinkled ropes that held the edges of the bridge together. The wind was very strong that day, so the bridge was swaying back and forth having pieces of wood flying off. Master Shifu volunteered to go first. He took small baby steps, and softy tip-toed to the other side of the bridge. The bridge was swaying more and more having even more pieces of wood fly off. Finally Master Shifu fell into a frenzy, and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the bridge. But when he did this, one part of the bridge had snapped off, and basically cut the bridge in half. Master Shifu almost fell down into the bottomless chasm that was below him, but he held unto the little piece of rope that was hanging of the side of the bridge. Master Shifu tried to pull himself up, but couldn't, realizing the he had put out his back. Master Shifu was screaming in agonzing pain, and had called out for help. All six that were on the other side of the bridge all wondered how they would get to where Shifu is. Viper insisted that each member should throw the other member to the other side if applied enough force. All of the agreed, and Master Tigress took Viper by the tail, and threw he to where Shifu would be. This happened with all the other members too. When they arrived there, Master Shifu was crying in pain, and couldn't lift himself up. All six grabbed the rope, and wrapped it around Shifu's body. Then they applied force, and tried to pull him up. The bridge had been cut in half, and they basically had to climb almost a thousand miles if you could say. This was very tiring, and while they were carrying Master Shifu, Shifu was crying out that he had been having terrible back pain, and that he wanted immediate medical treatement. This complaining was in one way tedious to the six. They were climbing as fast as they could, and every move they made, made Master Shifu scream an "AH!" or an "EH!" They wondered what they could do since he was in such terrible pain. But right now, there was really nothing they could do. They were still climbing, wondering every minute whether this bridge would collapse. If that happened, they would die in an instant (but that was just their guess, for they didn't know what was at the bottom of the chasm.)

"Ah just get to the top already!" Master Shifu screamed out; stretching and waving his hands around.

"Please just be patient Master Shifu; your pain will get worse if you don't have patience." Master Donghai said.

"Gah." Master Shifu screamed out in agony.

Finally the six had reached the top, but when they did, they heard a small crackling noise near them. Then they looked to the left of them, and saw that the rope and nail that was holding the edge of the bridge was coming off. They all panicked and they rushed to the top. But the force of all six of them moving up made the rope snap completely, and the bridge fell down completely. The whole bridge had fallen down, and the seven were all falling into the dangerous bottomless chasm.

* * *

When the seven were conscious once more, and realized they were in a pit of darkness, they all stood up, and tried to realize what was going on. All they saw was pitch black darkness. There was nothing more than that. It was very cold in the pit, and all of them huddled together for warmth.

"What is this place?" Viper asked as she slithered around, trying to make up what this place was.

"Well, we are in the bottomless chasm of the Devil's Mouth, and there is no way out really." Master Donghai said.

Master Shifu didn't say anything, and just looked up, trying to forget this day ever happened. Finally he lost his patience, and said: "It is your fault we are in this situation Master Donghai! Don't you realize what kind of danger we are in? We are never going to be able to get to the Garnet Palace, and you know what is going to happen! We already talked about this, and you know...ah, ow my back!"

Master Donghai had a look of shame and disgrace on his face. Right now he didn't seem as confident as he did before, and that gave even more reassurance to Master Shifu.

"Now we are all going to die in a pit of nothingness!" he continued.

Master Donghai sat down, and started to shed a few tears. He was utterly ashamed at himself for putting the six in danger and himself. He was terribly embarrassed, and didn't know how to explain how he made this terrible mistake. He tried to understand what his emotions were telling him right now, but he couldn't because his mind had too many emotions expressing themselves at one time, and his brain was confused. He couldn't think streight.

But suddenly there came a sound from behind all of them. All seven turned their heads to see what was behind them. There was a figure standing there holding some type of staff with an orb attatched to the top of it. The figure was walking slowly, and suddenly rushed to them, causing all of them to fall unconscious...

* * *

The seven had all fallen unconscious again, and had woken up again, but this time at the very end of the Devil's Mouth. When they woke up, they were all confused, and all wondered what was that figure that had brought them to the other side of the bridge.

"Who was that person?" Viper asked.

"That was suspicous." Shifu said. "But my back pain is gone."

"Oh thank goodness." Crane said.

"But who was that?" Viper continued.

"Who knows; probably a person who got stuck there too." Po said.

"Yeah, but why did he help us and not himself?" Tigress asked.

"Who knows, all that matters now is that we are on the other side of the bridge." Master Shifu said. "Let us go now before Master Donghai gives us more smart ideas."


	8. Chapter 8 - Gongmen City

**Chapter Eight - Gongmen City**

When the seven passed through the Devil's Mouth, they all headed to Gongmen City, which was just after the small little trip through another river, which didn't have much action happening upon it at all. Everything was calm, as if the Devil decided that it was time to quiet things down so he could devise a plan to mess up the seven's plans. The Devil was at work, and was concentrated on setting a plan to completely drive off the seven, and confuse them. The Devil is sneaky; the Devil is persistant, but God is resistant (just as Leo Tolstoy said.) He is an evil coniving ass who kills, steals, and destroys. The whole situation with the Devil's Mouth had to deal with the Devil's plans, but fortunately, his plan failed that time, and the seven prevailed. The Devil is crying right now, trying to understand how his plans have failed. Well there is an answer, but he is too proud, and won't admit he is the problem. Now let us continue with the story.

When the seven reached the entrance of Gongmen City, they all gazed and pondered on the spectacular sight of the city. The tower that had been collapsed by Lord Shen had been almost completely rebuilt, having the golden rails along the edges of the buildings, and the wonderful dragon designs that ran all across the place. It was much improved; having better plumbing, better service, and more space and freedom. Before the tower was small in width, and that issue was fixed immediately when the officials had decided to rebuild the tower. Everything had been thought out; the building having perfect craftsmen; delicate decorations; and insightful art places around the walls. The seven didn't go inside the building yet, but they did see the external improvements of the palace.

Now before I go any further with the story, I have to give some sort of update as to what has happened to Gongmen City since Lord Shen's death, which as a matter of fact has caused much excitement.

There were many things that were changed; such as the design on the coins, which used to have a picture of the tower on it around it, but now has the words "freedom."; the government system has changed, and there has been much more tighter security due to the laws that were passed by the new government. The new government has shown much favoritism, and because of this, the government has been making more and more laws to protect the people. Now, in one way, there was a catch. It seemed like the transformation of government in that area seemed to have made the place almost communistic-like. Women were restricted to many things, and were not allowed to do things they were allowed to do before. Men had much less freedom, and were not allowed to work unless they got a permit from the government, which stated that the man was allowed to work, and what job he was going to work. This was not the only unfair thing, for as soon as children were born, they were taken away from their parents, and the officials took them to daycares or orphanages, and taught them there until they were fifteen, and until they were ready to ask for the permission to work. All these laws have taken a toll on people's lives, as none of them live free, and they are all caught in a bundle in which they cannnot escape. It is one of the other plans of the Devil to cause a revolution, and he feels this time that he isn't going to fail. I say this because the laws restrict so many things, that people are basically slaves to the government. They basically have to ask the government everything before they are able to do anything. These laws that permit this are starting to make people protest, but unfortunately, there aren't enought supporters to start a full blown riot. Many people; especially women; were upset with this law, and tried to make a petition, and send it to the government. But when these group of women did that, the government sent out troops to send them to jail, for they called these women "Shenites." This was a common word for people who believed in Shen's ideas, and whoever didn't agree what with the government said or passed, they were called a Shenite, and were put to jail, while some others unfortunately were put to to death. This terrible period has grown much awareness, and people are starting to realize and wake up to the evils of the new Gongmen government. But there still isn't enough supporters, and that is why this system is still in use. But I do have to mention that there is a group named "The Revolutionists." They are Shenites, and I really mean that. They believe in Shen's idea to take over China, and they are currently setting a plot to take over Gongmen City, then the remaining cities of China. This group is well known, and the government has been alerted, and is on the watchout for this group. This group was very dangerous according to the new Gongmen City government, and it needed to be destroyed as soon as possible.

Now, other than government changes, there is one small incident that happened in Gongmen City that has caused much discussion, and is the main discussion of the people living there right now. It is a scandal having to deal with a woman who stole a piece of bread from a farmers market since she was so poor, and didn't have any food to offer to her children (her husband left her.) Now the entire town, due to the new regulations, are attacking the woman, and are calling her one of the most nastiest names that could be used for people like that. Very few felt sorry for her and wanted to help her, and the court was well known to not take the innocent person's side, and was taking the real enemy's side. Since she knew this, she completely lost hope in ever finding justice. Her name was Chan, and she was a beautiful little bunny with very soft fur, and terribly handsome eyes. She was very beautiful; so beautiful that not many people found her to be poor at all. She took care of herself even if she was poor, and that is why she was so special...

Now back to the story.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Woman

**Chapter Nine - The Woman**

When Po and the rest of the group entered Gongmen City, they felt a complete different atmosphere compared to what it was before. Everything felt like it was isolated, like it was some type of prison. There were security officials all over the place carrying guns and swords with them, also wearing very heavy armor. There were also made tall buildings that were located in the four corners of the town, which were camps in which women were held there (women were considered threats, and most women were sent there without even doing any crime.) Po and the rest of the group were confused, but were not surprised, as they already knew of the changes in Gongmen City. But this sudden change did not make sense to the seven, and they wanted to find out the real meaning behind this.

While they were walking, they saw a poor, old, small bunny who was carrying a child in one of her arms, and was carrying a pail of water with her other hand. She was wobbling, and tripped many times because of the weight of the stuff she was carrying. This poor image made Po shudder, and he asked if he could go help out that woman. Po was reminded that they had to get to the Garnet Palace, and that they couldn't be late. In other words, no. Po was dissapointed in Master Shifu's answer, and went anyways to go help that woman. The others went to the government building to ask of what has been happening lately in Gongmen City.

When Po approached the woman, he took the bucket from her hands, and then said: "Here, let me help you out."

The little bunny smiled, and guided Po to her home.

"Put it right here." said the little bunny, as she sat down on the wooden steps of her house, and started to sob. Po was greatly saddened by this, and had asked what had happened.

"Oh my life is a failure. Nothing good has happened to my life, and nothing ever will. Now I am accused of stealing a piece of bread from the farmers market. I did steal it, but it was only because me and my child had nothing to eat, and we were going to starve if we didn't have at least one small loaf of bread. How evil man is! That stupid farmer is so greedy that he will sue me for one small loaf of bread! I didn't steal a precious metal; I only stole a small piece of bread, and now he wants to hunt me down, and destroy me in every way imaginable." the bunny said.

"Oh my; what is your name if I may ask?"

"My name is Chan."

"Here, hold on a second."

"Huh?"

Po left quickly to go the farmers market, and he went there, and had asked for the man who had accused Chan of stealing a loaf of bread.

"What do you want?" that man said when he saw Po.

"That woman that stole that bread; what if I pay for it, and we can forget about this whole incident."

"No."

"How about double? I'll pay you one-hundred yuan if you let her go."

"Really? Then give it to me, and I'll drop the charged."

Po gave out most of his savings, and looked at the last yuan gold coin he had in his hand. This was all he had left; literally. He looked to the left of him, and saw that a loaf of fresh baked bread only costed two yuans. Po looked around, and luckily, found a yuan to the left of him that someone had dropped, and didn't notice that he/she dropped it. Po asked for that loaf of bread, and the farmer gave it to him, greedily taking all the money that Po had given him.

Po ran to the woman, and smiled, hiding the loaf of bread behind his back.

"Listen, I felt sorry for you, so I went to see that man that had accused you, and paid him one-hundred yuans to drop the charges of your case. I also bought you and your child this loaf of bread. I am sure you will need it for today."

The bunny took the loaf of bread in her hands, and started crying.

"Are you an angel?" she asked, crying and laughing in happiness.

"No I am not sweetie."

"So I don't have to deal with that ass anymore?"

"No, I completely took care of that."

"Oh how much I love you panda; who are you?"

"I am the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh that is even better! Please come into my house! I would be honored."

"Well I have to go...never mind, I'll go. It is the least I can do to make you feel better after all you have gone through."

"Oh thank you Po."

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me you are the Dragon Warrior, and the Dragon Warrior is named Po."

The bunny guided Po, and asked him to bring the bucket of water into the house so she could water the plants outside. Po waited int the living room while Chan was outside watering plants. Po noticed the terrible atmosphere of this place. Water Stains were everywhere, and the wooden floor was creaking and falling apart. The smell of mold spreading, and the humidity was almost unbearable, and Po had to put his hands of his nose so he could stop breathing that terrible fume. Chan entered, and explained the smell, saying that it had nothing to do with her, and was caused by the officials cutting the quality of plumbing and water supply. Po was now even more bewildered by the new government, and was now fully against it, and in one way wanted to cause a revolution.

"This is my old little home, and I have nothing else other than this and my wonderful daughter, Song."

"That is nice." Po said. "But why are these people so abusive here? What is even the point here? To torture people so they will have no freedom?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Ever since Shen passed away, the officials have gotten much more tougher on security, and have created the idea that there are still revolutionists out there. They blame it mostly on the woman since we are easiest to blame, and have been on our case ever since."

"That is horrible and inhumane."

"Of course it is."

"But how did you get affected, and most of all, how in the world did you even manage to even get into such a terrible situation?"

"Well, it all a started when I was born here in Gongmen City. Back then, Gongmen City was an enigmatic place, full of history and culture you couldn't get anywhere else. I was so fascinated by this beautiful city that I often as a kid went outside, and ran all around the the place, seeing new buildings and places everyday. Before the Shen incident, Gongmen City was the center of industry in China. There were factories, parks, and all kinds of things back then. Even today I am mesmirized by the technology of the Gongmen's back then. But today, everything is destroyed, and most of all, the culture of this wonderful city is destroyed. Not only have these government officials passed unfair laws, but they have put innocent people in jail, and have executed millions without trial! I was lucky though to be permitted to have a court session...but what is the point anyways? The judge and jury always goes for the government, for they believe that the government is correct about everything, and that the people who are being tried are only tried because they have went against the government they believe is perfect and ultimate. Well, I cannot stand these new regulations Po, and I am getting sick of all these people hating on me. I cannot even begin to explain what kind of horror I have endured thanks to the so-called crime I committed. Police officials are the worst, and whenever they see me, they take me away, and molest me till I bleed to death. They torture me, and call me names that no animal or mammal should be called. I hate this new government mostly for their greediness. For goodness sakes panda, it was only one loaf of bread! The man has a whole farm to himself, and can make anything he wants out of that farm. Most of all, he has a huge wheat field, and I saw how big it is. He can make five-thousand loafs of bread if he could! There is no point in taking me into trial, and to make me pay double of what the bread is really worth, and with the money I don't even have! What an asshole...what a despicable creature that needs to burn in Hell. I prey the Devil should torture him in the most ugly, disgusting ways imaginable. I was hungry, and I didn't even get bread for myself. I wanted my little child to eat, and that is how a mother should act. Everybody hates me now, and calls me whore, and always flirts with me when they see me. I am the prostitute of the town now, and that is because no one dares to understand what kind of suffering I have went through. I bet that no man will ever go through what I have went through. I still have thousands of bruise marks all over my body that will never heal due to the intense beating I have gotten. I will never recover, and those men will never understand what it is like to be poor, and without freedom. Panda, you are my only hope, and I love you for what you have done for me. Not only have you unchained my soul from the pits of Hell, but most of all, you have given me the greatest gift of freedom and life. I thank you, and I want to kiss your hand."

Po let her kiss his hand, then he said: "My goodness...what a story!"

"Yes, and that is not all of it. But that is all I fell like telling you right now, for the rest of the story is much more grotesque."

"Oh my; well, it has been an honor meeting you Chan, but I really have to go with the rest of the group, for we are going to the Garn...owie palace."

"Don't you mean the Garnet Palace?"

"Yes...I was just scared and was thinking that you were some kind of spy."

"Oh silly panda...goodness no!"

"Well, if you must leave, do so." she continued. "but before you leave, I just want to say thanks again for your help. You have helped me tremendously panda, and I cannot believe that the gods have allowed me to have my freedom again."

"You are welcome. Oh, and whenever I can, I will visit you and your child again!"

"Thanks!"

And Po left, happy that he had restored the life of a wonderful, couragous woman.


	10. Chapter 10 - Gubernii mutata Quod Creavi

**Chapter Ten - Gubernii mutata Quod Creavit diabolus**

Nobody had noticed that Po was gone, and that he had gone off to help the poor village woman. In fact, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Master Shifu, and Master Donghai were all very busy, and were going up the new and restored tower that had collapsed because of Shen. The six were absolutely fascinated by the new tower that was built. The reader already knows why they were fascinated, so I really do not need to go into detail once more of how this new tower looked like. The craftsmanship and structure of the building was perfect in every aspect, and that is what amazed these six people most.

But surprise was something they didn't need to worry about right now. Shifu knew he had to get to the Garnet Palace, no matter how long it would take, but he decided to give that trip a little hiatus until he figured out why this new government was built. Master Shifu heard all about this, and when he saw this, he was even more disgust, for seeing is worth more than hearing. Shifu hated the idea of police tracking every move of the citizens, and believed that the people in power had gotten a little too greedy, and were doing things at a much more faster rate than they are supposed to. Master Shifu wanted to settle this affair right away, and that is what he did when he entered the emperor's room.

The emperor's room was definitely the greatest, and most vast room of any room in the palace. Almost every corner was filled with beautiful carpets; wonderful and colorful draperies that had special crafted designs on them made specially for the emperor; golden artifacts of warriors and golden teapots; paintings of the emperor that had such precise detail that it was hard to tell the difference between the real thing; and the most grandest of them all, the golden throne than sat upon a small podium made of cobblestone. All these details made this room much more different than other rooms, for it definitely had that "royalty" feel to it. The carpet was very soft, and felt good to walk upon. Lying on the carpet was a small piece of paper that interested Shifu. It was a plan for a 1,000 ft statue to be built in the emperor's likeness. Shifu definitely smelled an ego issue, and couldn't help wondering the reason for the huge statue. It was supposed to be built to the right of the palace entrance. There seemed to be nothing started yet, so this plan must have been a new one that was made not too long ago.

Master Shifu asked when the emperor would be available, and the servant had said that the emperor was on an important business with a court case that had gone terribly wrong; in fact so wrong that the emperor was thinking about killing the judge of the court for his hasty decision. This court case did not deal with Chan, but had delt with another similar case. It dealt with a man named Chongan who was in charge of this huge crowd who wanted a revolution. He was captured in the middle of the night, and was put to court to be tried. Now, as we have already mentioned, it was impossible that Chongan would have won since the court system was always leaning toward the government's side of the argument. But this time, it seems like the judge who had taken over the court had a different idea, and he told the jury to go for Chongan instead of the government. The judge firmly believed that Chongan deserved to have his voice spoken, since he was a citizen like everyone else. The judge was against the new government of Gongmen city, and ever since that incident, the emperor has gotten much more angry. He hated the judge, and as we have previously mentioned, wanted to kill him. When Shifu heard this, he was sad, and felt for the unknown man named as Chongan.

Master Shifu stayed for a while, and drank a cup of tea the servant offered him. He drank and waited, getting more impatient by the minute.

"Master Shifu...do you fell a little...I don't know...intimidated?" Viper asked.

"Why would you say that?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well, it is the emperor, and you are about to question his authority."

"Why would I be afraid? I am the master of the Jade Palace; why would I be scared? This man probably has no life considering how he treats his people. So it isn't a big deal at all Viper. Also, I feel that the current government this emperor has established is something that is very wrong, so I don't care if he hates me for what I am going to say to him. If he is such an ass as I expect him to be, then this will be an easy fight, and I will restore the government of Gongmen City."

"That is an elaborate task."

"I know, and I have been contemplating on it ever since we have entered this changed city. I must mention that this city has changed so much since last time I have been here. I would have never expected it to be so full of guards and military officials crossing the streets. It is even worse than when Shen was in charge! They think they are helping us when really they are hurting us."

"That is so true Master Shifu!"

"Thank you Viper. Let us hope this victory will be an easy one, for we need our strength when we get to the Garnet Palace."

"The craftsmanship is amazing in this place." Crane blurted out.

"I know it is; it is quite amazing." Monkey responded.

"Hey, do any of you know where Po could be?" Viper asked.

"No...oh, he probably went out to go buy some food or something like that. So typical." Monkey said.

"Master Shifu, the emperor is arriving." the servant said suddenly.

"Oh great. At least I didn't have to wait more than three hours." Master Shifu commented.

"Would you like some more tea Master Shifu?"

"No thanks...I'll just wait patiently."

* * *

It was only minutes after that the emperor had arrived with a large stack of papers in his hands, trying to figure out how to sneak over the system. When he saw Master Shifu and the others, he was dumbfounded, and didn't know what to say. He asked the servant in a whisper who had brought them here, and the servant replied that they had come themselves to talk to you of an important business. The emperor wasn't in the mood to talk, but he decided that it would be better to get the conversation over with than to wait.

"So what are you here for Master Shifu of the Jade Palace? What business do you have with me?" the emperor asked.

"Actually, we have come here to talk about an important issue; your government." Master Shifu replied.

"Gah, everyone wants to talk about that! I hate how everyone doubts the new government! It works!"

"No it doesn't emperor, and I have much proof..."

"Oh shut up! I don't need your criticism! If you are just here to try to destroy my empire, then leave if you know what is best for you!"

"Listen emperor; I have to go to a certain place, and am in a hurry, but I couldn't help overseeing how your people are in despair. I see many people outside who are poor, and who are getting abused by your police officials, and I think it is not fair what you are doing. I think you should be punished for doing something like this, for this is something that shouldn't happen. Shen doing what he did was wrong, but this is ten times worse. You are a criminal just like Shen emperor, and I am not afraid to proclaim something like that. You deserve to die just like Shen for what you have done to these innocent people! Their lives haven't gotten any better...they have gotten much worse, and the worst part of it is that you can't even see that!"

"For shame Master Shifu; for shame!"

"Get out of here, for you are not these people's leader!"

"Oh yeah red panda; prove to me that you are so tough!"

"Oh I will, and when I destroy you once and for all, I will..."

"Master Shifu...I am baaaack!" Po screamed from the hallways as he entered the emperor's room.

"You came at a rather awkward situation Dragon Warrior! Your Master wants to destroy me for no reason!" the emperor screamed out.

"It is not for no reason Po, it is because this man has unjustly destroyed the culture of these people!"

"Don't listen to this fool!" the emperor screamed at Po.

"I just came here to say hello, but whatever, I am up for a fight!" Po said encouragingly.

"Po be careful...but maybe he sucks at Kung Fu." Shifu jokingly said.

"What? No!" the emperor screamed.

Po jumped up, and smacked the head of the emperor with his foot, causing the emperor to fall down in pain.

"Oh you annoying little pest, I'll show you what is power!" and the emperor raced up to Po, and tried to kick him with a combo move, but Po easily dodged, and threw the emperor out of the palace by throwing him out the open window that was to the right of them.

The emperor fell down with a very loud crash that gained the attention of most of the villagers. The emperor had hatred in his eyes, and you could see that very clearly in his eyes. But he couldn't believe that he was almost defeated.

"Oh my goodness...why have I not protected myself as I should have..."

He cried a bit, and just stayed there on the ground, feeling sorry for himself.

It is unbelievable that the emperor realized that he was wrong right when Po hit him in the face...

Kind of ironic isn't it?

When the emperor fell down, Shifu got down, and placed handcuffs on him. These handcuffs were one of the strongest ones, and were basically impossible to get out of.

"This must have been the most pathetic fight I have ever seen! You are an emperor, yet you do not know Kung Fu well...Com'on, get a life!" Master Shifu said.

"How did you defeat me in like...two seconds!" the emperor screamed out in a disappointing voice.

"It is because you are a sad excuse for an emperor, and you don't know moral values." Shifu said smiling in that smirk that is so common with him.

"Oh shut up."

"Master Shifu, Master Shifu! You won't believe what I did just a few moments ago! I helped a woman named Chan, and she..."

"We don't have time panda. We have to get this man to jail, restore the original government, and we have to hurry to the Garnet Palace, for we have stalled way too long. Let us do that right now."

"Alright."

And that is exactly what Master Shifu and the rest of the group did. They restored the government, and promised prosperity to the people of Gongmen City, and they headed off to continue the quest to the Garnet Palace.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Garnet Palace

**Chapter Eleven – The Garnet Palace and its History**

The Garnet Palace was not short of a piece of art; it was a grand masterpiece, and it was one of the most iconic places in all of China. It was located south of Gongmen City, and it was placed where there was the richest soil. There, the peasants who worked there planted flowers and fruits that were used as remedies to heal the sick. The whole of this palace was mostly a farm, but it definitely was a huge palace to say the least. It was probably three times larger than the Jade Palace, and the Master of the Palace was the smartest woman of all of China. The Garnet Palace was a very special place, as believe it or not it was not used as a training ground for Kung-Fu. Since it is such a holy structure, it is used only for healing, and is only used for Kung-Fu masters who are in distress, and who need some time alone to meditate and pray to the gods for help. There was a certain rumor among all the people of China that the Garnet Palace was were the gods dwelled when they were on earth. Because of this rumor, there is a whole huge section dedicated to the gods, where there is a plaque that is in the middle of the room, and states: Please honor the gods, and when you enter the room, take of your shoes and prey to them. Nonetheless, it was an amazing structure that was almost completely made of cobblestone and marble. It also has a very rich history that many people don't know about. The history of the Garnet Palace is a controversial one, as there are many theories as to how this place was founded. But there is one theory that sticks out, and is the one that is believed to be the true story. That is the one I will tell to the readers, for this history is crucial for this story.

Let me start by saying that the palace was said to be found by the gods. They say that the palace was founded by the Jade Emperor (he is the ruler of heaven.) One day while he was ruling over Heaven and its inhabitants, he saw that China was in great danger, and that it needed help right away. A situation similar to what I talked about in the first chapter happened, as there was a huge civil war going on, killing many innocent people. The Jade Emperor was greatly disgusted by this that he had decided that he would create a force that would crush the evil forces of China. Now, these groups of people were not the Furious Five (for Master Oogway had created Kung-Fu,) but this was another type of martial arts that had an unknown name, and is completely unrecognizable to the people of China. It was similar to Kung-Fu, but it was different. These groups of people were called "The Holy Three," and they protected China for hundreds of years, and were housed in the Garnet Palace. The Garnet Palace was built by the Jade Emperor, and he tried to use the most perfect of craftsmanship in order to make the palace absolutely perfect. The Holy Three were a very powerful force, but when The Holy Three lost their strength, and faded away, there was no one to protect China anymore. This is when Oogway stepped in, and decided that he would create the Furious Five to protect China, and would build a new palace in order to house these heroes.

The Garnet Palace basically is just an old relic of the ancient times to China. Now it is not known for sure if this theory is completely correct, but it definitely was the most reliable and most truthful out of all the theories that were mentioned in China.

Today, the Garnet Palace had a great reputation. There are many tourists who visit the beautiful palace to see what the ancient Holy Three used as weapons. These weapons were old style swords and old style shields that were once said to have complete resistance. They would destroy everything in their path, and would completely obliterate the enemy it was against.

* * *

Master Shifu and the group had finally reached the Garnet Palace. They were extremely exhausted and infuriated with the long journey, but they knew that it was probably worth it considering the situation. Master Shifu went up to the palace entrance, and knocked on the front door, hoping the Master would be there at this time. Luckily, someone answered, but it was not the Master. It was a tiny little servant who had been working with the Master for a very long time. Master Shifu asked where the Master was, and the servant had said that the Master was in the library. The good servant said that he would lead the seven to where the library was.

When the seven got to the library, they were amazed by its contents. It was full of scrolls. Master Shifu, Po, Viper, and the rest had never seen a library that big (except Master Donghai, who was here before obviously.) They looked around, and found many scrolls that had to deal with the most hidden secrets of Kung Fu.

The Master had heard footsteps, and turned around, angry with the interrupting of her session. She looked back, and said: "Who are these people who visit me?"

"These are the Furious Five Master Chenguang, and they have come here to talk to you."

"Oh yes, you guys are here because I sent you that letter! Oh how great to see you all so soon! I wasn't expecting you guys to come in another week. Well, please come to the main hall of the Garnet Palace. I would love to show you around. Then we have to talk about what I needed to talk you guys about."

"We already checked around this ancient relic of ancient China, and I must admit that this place is nothing short of a wonderful masterpiece! I really love the architectural design and craftsmanship of this place, and I really must complement the builder of this palace! So please, let us get started with what you wanted to talk to us about, for I can see that this is not good news…" Master Shifu said.

"Oh it is definitely not good news, for it could mean the very destruction of the world, and possibly the destruction of space, time, and matter!"

"But what could be so menacing that could do something that harmful Master Chenguang? I mean, in the history of China, yes there have been super harmful masterminds who have almost destroyed China such as Shen, but I have to put to question as to what could be so powerful that it could do something like that. It doesn't seem possible, but I am not denying the existence of such a force."

"I understand where you are going at Master Shifu, and I do definitely agree with you when you say you question what I am saying, for I question myself a lot, wondering if I am right about this. Now, there is a certain story that goes behind this, so let me tell it quickly. Now, before Master Oogway had died, he went out on a secret quest…or journey if you want to call it to all the kung fu palaces in China. There he told them all about a certain danger that was to come in the near future. He warned that a force so powerful and so great would come to China, and would bring possibly the end of China. He even said that Kung Fu might not even stop it. He said that the only way to know when this force is coming is to watch over this crystal orb that tells all the stories of the world, and to watch how it is having. He came to me, and said that he trusted me to be in control and watch over the crystal ball, and to see if anything unusual was happening. He told me that when the orb starts to fade into a darkish black color, that means that the force is on its way. And he also told me that when the orb completely turns into a death black color, it will mean the end of the world. So what he is trying to say is that we have to stop this force before the orb turns solid black, and there is no hope. The only problem I am having this explanation he gave me was the explanation itself. It was hardly specific; so hardly specific that I don't even know whether this is the real thing, or there is just a smudge on the orb. I feel that there is something near, so that automatically tells me inside that there is something that is coming. But I don't know how to stop it since he said that Kung Fu might not even be enough. What else is there? If Kung Fu won't work, what will? Master Oogway left instantly after that, and didn't tell me anything else. He just left me there while I was standing in shock. I am still in shock today because I can't believe that he trusted me to have such a great responsibility as that. I am a little scared right now, and since you are the closest palace I can talk to, I have to talk to you! Master Oogway told me to warn the other Kung Fu palaces, and I will. But for now, I only trust you guys to help me out, for I am dumbfounded!"

"That is an interesting statement." Viper interceded. "Why would something so serious be told in a specific color of the orb?"

"I don't know, and for right now I don't even care. I only want to find the solution to this problem so I don't have to be in constant fear every day."

"But if we beat this force, won't it come again?" Crane asked.

"You see, that is exactly what I am upset about. Master Oogway told me nothing about the force…not one bit! What he told me is exactly what I told you, and nothing else! What kind of person does that when he/she knows that a powerful force like that could be coming soon!"

"Well, Master Oogway is a master, so he probably had a reason for doing so." Po said. "I have to tell you though…your bean buns are just so good! Where did you get them? Did you bake them yourselves?"

"Po!" Shifu screamed. "Sorry Master Chenguang! Po is a little too giddy today. Maybe the trip was too long, and it got to him! Hahaha!"

Nobody laughed with Master Shifu. Shifu stopped, and just gave a faint nervous laugh.

"So that is the current situation, and that is all I can tell you. As for the force, I don't even know what it is! That is what I am most worried about. How can I stop a force if I don't even know who my enemy is? It is practically impossible!"

"Well, that is how Oogway deals with everything. We will eventually find out what it is. But for now, let us just keep watch just in case." Master Shifu said with confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Master Shifu." Po said. "What is the enemy is already here? Should we be more careful! Yes, how about this…VIPER! You will guard the Jade Palace while you Master Shifu are going to go around China to go find this person and, and, and!"

"Po calm down!" Monkey said jokingly. "It is not some race to find who this person is."

"But maybe he really is that big of a threat."

"Now remember Po that I am not denying the existence of this foe, but since there seems to be no danger so far, let us just keep cool. The only thing we have to watch out for is a possible civil war, for I heard that there is something brewing in that department of violence." Shifu said.

"I agree with Master Shifu." Master Chenguang said. "I think we should keep great watch on it, but since we don't know the danger quite yet, let us be more focused on the current issues right now. Right when we know who the enemy is, we will go to work, and destroy the foul beast who decides to destroy China."

"Agreed." All of them (except Po) said.

Master Donghai was quiet the entire time, not wanting to say word other than "agreed." Master Chenguang had asked why Master Donghai was so quiet, but Master Donghai had said nothing, as he was in contemplation.

"This is a very controversial topic." Master Donghai told himself. "I need to get out of here…to many people are talking about this, and it is making me very uneasy."

He stood up, and made up an excuse that he had to go somewhere where a Master had requested him to go. The people obviously didn't expect anything, and they all said their goodbyes to Master Donghai.

* * *

When Master Donghai left, the group had all gone to the dinner room to have lunch the Master had promised them. While they were eating lunch, everyone except for Master Chenguang was thinking of Master Donghai and his odd behavior. This wasn't a first, as ever since he first came to talk to them, even though he was a Kung Fu Legend, he still acted in a very odd way. They knew that something was up…but they couldn't but their finger on it just yet…

Po was most suspicious out of all of them. He knew for sure that something was up, and that the force wasn't hiding, but was already existant. He knew deep within his heart that this must have been something terrible, for he never felt like this before.

"I need to do something. If they won't do something, then I will do something!" he said, feeling very confident in himself.


	12. Chapter 12 - Po Makes a Drastic Decision

**Chapter Twelve - Po Makes a Drastic Decision**

The journey from the Jade Palace to the Garnet Palace was almost an impossible task, but it wasn't. There could have been many things that could have went wrong, but fortunately for the seven, it was an easy journey, only having a few minor problems here and there.

The one thing that was on the Furious Five's (or Furious Four's) mind at this moment was where Mantis was. Yes, they were thinking of many other things, such as the prophecy Oogway gave to the Master of the Garnet Palace. But for some reason, the sheer absence of Mantis was very suspicious, and no one knew what to think or do. The only person who was not thinking about this issue was Po, the Dragon Warrior. He was ever so suspicious of Master Donghai from the beginning. Yes there were many people who suddenly visited the Jade Palace, but Po felt something different about this man. He felt from the beginning that something was up with this man, and that he probably was going the trick them. Po was usually very talented with these kind of things, and that statement couldn't be more true. He knows a person's personality very well almost the first time he meets a person. He sees if the person is good or bad, and if he has a good chance to turn good (Po always believed that someone, no matter how evil could turn good at some point in time if given the proper education and materials.) Po instantly saw in this man no mercy. Just from appearance, just of the silhouette of that man was very telling, and Po could see that evil in him. Now, you may be asking: "How could a great master as Master Donghai be evil?" Well, there is really no answer to that. All we can say is that there is a suspicion, and that there is no proof to prove that he is evil yet. But Po wanted to prove that he was evil...

The six of them were sitting in the dining room in the barracks, just talking about the journey, and how they were very excited to have some action. During this time, Tigress kept flirting with Po, which consisted of her constantly brushing her soft furry tail on the panda's back to make him cringe. She also liked to put her arm around Po for a while when no one was looking, or when the four were too busy talking to each other. She had a plan for tonight, to be completely alone with the panda, and to have a perfect night and date with him. After such a long journey, she wanted some rest, and to have fun with her...ahem "boyfriend" if we may call it that.

It was evening, and dinner was being served. Once again, for almost the hundredth time, Po made his famous noodle soup. The five of them were eating very fast, except for Tigress, who ate her usual small breakfast, lunch, and dinner, which were these small little pieces of tofu, or something of that sort.

"Have any of you seen or heard from Master Mantis yet?" Viper asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"Well, for the millionth time Viper, no we haven't. But I am starting to get worried about him quite a bit I must admit." Crane said.

"We must be vigilant, and we must not give up on finding Master Mantis." Master Shifu said. "But we cannot waste time anymore. We must focus on that prophecy Oogway gave to Master Chenguang, for there is certainly something interesting about it I must admit."

"Yeah, but we cannot just forget about Mantis right? What is he is hurt, or is in trouble?" Viper asked.

"Well, even if he was hurt, we would never be able to help him anyways. He never told us where he was going, why he was going, or even when he was going. He just left, and because of that, Viper will never stop complaining! He-he-he!" Monkey joked.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Viper said as she slapped Monkey with her tail.

"Calm down, all of you!" Shifu said. "Now, I know it has been a quite unwanted journey, but we must not get too distracted, or it could mean the end of China, Kung Fu, or even the end of the world! So let us calm down, and let us focus on things that need attention."

"True." they all said in unison.

Dinner was done, and everyone was satisfied with themselves. Viper was satisfied that she got to explain her fears to the five of them, and was happy that she brought some sense to them (or at least that is what she thought.) Monkey and Crane were satisfied with the fact that they were finally able to go through another difficult journey, for they didn't like to rest, and loved Kung Fu, and wanted to destroy evil in the world. Master Shifu was satisfied with how he portrayed his opinion of the prophecy, and how he felt it to be the most important thing in the world at this moment in time.

Everyone went to sleep except for Po and Tigress. Tigress was arranging her date with Po near the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She felt that since Po was awake at this moment, it would be the perfect time to get him to her.

Po did not go to sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Master Donghai. He thought to himself: "What is that man is the person trying to destroy China? Certainly it must not be! I must be acting as stupid as ever! A great Master doing something like that? Well, Fenghuang, the former member of the Furious Five turned evil, so I guess Master Donghai could have the possibility of being evil. Now, why did he make us cross the Devil's Mouth? He knew that there was danger, yet still he allowed such a thing to happen to us? Maybe he is an idiot. I don't know, maybe I am just talking nonsense."

Po decided that he would go to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to ask Oogway on what he should do. He knew that Oogway probably wouldn't tell him the answer, for Oogway would probably want Po to do what he thought was right. But it wouldn't hurt trying.

When Tigress saw Po approaching the Peach Tree, she instantly set herself to look...uh...sexy. She unbuttoned one of her buttons on her shirt, and took out the straps the held her breasts so she could show a little of her breasts to Po to intimidate him. She also layed down, and crossed her two legs. She wore a little more make-up than usual, and wore a much more vibrant vest than she usually has.

Po saw Tigress, and said: "Hey Tigress, nice to see you in the mood! Sorry to burst your bubble, but I must be honest, I am not in the mood for any fun tonight."

"Well what is the matter then?" she said disapprovingly.

"The matter is that I have something in my heart that is not very good. I cannot tell whether I am right, or whether I am an idiot. I feel that there is a certain demon attacking me, trying to trick me into doing the wrong thing. I don't know what the wrong thing is though. To do after Master Donghai, or to leave him alone."

"Why Master Donghai?"

"I just am suspicious Tigress. I feel and sense a certain evil in that man that I have never felt before. Yes, I never really talked to the man, and have never confronted him to see his fighting skills though I don't doubt he is good. I am only afraid that he might be the one who is going to destroy China."

"Destroy China...really Po." she said in a mocking-type voice.

"No, no you don't understand where I am getting my idea Tigress! This man I felt had a certain evil that I have never seen before in a criminal. I see that he is a sly, blissful devil who wants us to think he is good when really it is the contrary. I think that there is something fishy going on, and I am not letting myself be the responsible one if he is the person who wants to destroy China..."

"But, but..."

"I am going after Master Donghai Tigress. I don't know where he is going, but I am sure that he is going to a place...a certain I think he is at."

"Well, where do you think he is at? I mean, there are so many places in China, so you better be right about it."

"Sorry...cannot tell you just yet."

"Well where so I can come with you."

"No Tigress, I need to do this alone. If I am wrong, and get sent to jail for doing this or something, I don't want you to suffer."

"But we are...but we should suffer together! We are a couple, and I don't care if I get sent to jail for doing the right thing."

"But you don't think this is the right thing. Just a few moments ago you were mocking me, thinking I was some lunatic."

"I am sorry, and apologize Po for offending you."

"Apology accepted."

There was a silnce after Po said "apology accepted." Tigress loved the moment of silence, for it gave her time for thought. She knew that Po wouldn't joke about something this serious. She also knew that many times he was right about these things. But at the same time she felt that he was wrong about many other things too. She didn't know whether to go with Po, or whether stay at the Jade Palace, and to wait for the real threat to reveal itself. But what if when the real threat revealed itself, it would be too late? That thought scared Tigress to death, and she tried not to think of what might happen if that happened. She thought about it for one more moment, and when she looked at the panda again, and saw his glowing jade green eyes, she decided that she would go with him.

And that night, Po made one of the most drastic decision he ever made. To leave the Jade Palace for as long as he needed until he found Master Donghai. He felt proud of himself, and knew that he would solve the mystery of the prophecy Master Oogway gave to Master Chenguang.


	13. Chapter 13 - Long-Meng-Ning City

**Chapter Thirteen - Long-Meng-Ning City**

This city of Long-Meng-City was a terrific place of prosperity and happiness. Long-Meng_Ning city was a mixture of Gongman City, and of the Valley of Peace. It had a large palace by the name of the "Cheng" Palace. It had a series of fighters that would protect the city, but it wasn't as important or as critical as the Furious Five. This group of Kung-Fu legends were known as the "Protectors of Sei." They were extremely talented fighters. There were only four of them, but they were strong enough to keep bandits off of the roads of this wonderful city.

Now you may be asking, why is this city so prosperous and so wonderful? The answer to that question lies within the people themselves.

They were a quiet people who never wanted to disturb anyone, and they never went into other's business. They were careful not to spark up trouble, for they knew that things could go bad if they did too many things that others considered bad. For instance, one time when the Furious Five and Shen were fighting, the people of Long-Meng-Ning City did not get involved with anything, even if they really wanted to help the Furious Five. Their philosophy was simple: never get involved in things you shouldn't get involved in. Many cities that surrounded that city found that quality to be quite annoying and disrespectful, but the people of this city did not care one bit, and only cared for their safety. Safety to these people was something that was needed to have a gentle society. If they did not have peace and safety, they knew and felt that their whole civilization would collapse, never to return to how things were before.

The ruler who supported all of this, and who had kept the laws of Long-Meng-Ning city since his arrival there was Emperor Liqin III. He was a Fujian Pond Turtle who had grown very old, and could barely walk on his own. His hands were very dry, and he was growing blind. His face had become a little dismembered due to his terribly old age, and the odd result of this was that he could barely talk. His voice sometimes was just a grunt, as he could barely say anything. But even though he was old, couldn't talk very well, and was almost blind, his heart was still full of soul and spirit that wanted to protect the people. The people of this city loved this man, and couldn't be more proud to have an emperor like him.

The architect of this city was also extremely fabulous. There were numerous decorations that were placed on almost every building to make them look as pretty as possible. It made them almost look like Heaven. It was absolutely beautiful. But decorations were not the only things that made this city look fabulous. It was the food markets that made it very good. The markets constantly sold fresh fruit and vegetables. They would often cook things, and since there were markets on almost every corner, the city was always filled with a very sweet, gentle aroma that made the mouth water.

* * *

Po had reached this city after having basically no obstacles stopping him. Tigress also came along, and seeing this wonderful city she had never seen before, she was mesmerized. She couldn't stop looking at the architecture of the place, and how the stones of the houses were perfectly sculpted to fit one another. The physiognomy of the buildings of the city were not colorful, but the architecture, and geometry used to build these buildings proved how devoted these people were to their city. Literally the stone of these buildings were flawless, and that is what surprised Tigress the most.

They entered the city, and when they did, Tigress asked: "Po, how do you know about this city?"

Po didn't answer for a few seconds, and it seemed that he was thinking hard about something.

"I just know the place. My dad used to take me here for some reason of which I don't remember quite well...oh fresh bean buns!"

Po ran up to the small little market place, and saw a beautiful, fresh basket of bean buns. It looked so tasty, and Po asked the market man how much it costed.

"For the whole basket...twenty Yuans."

"Twenty! Oh I don't have the money...dang it!"

"Well, too bad panda! I know you are the Dragon Warrior, but I care about money, not about the Dragon Warrior!"

"You don' have to be so rude you know." Po said, as he left the market, and tried to forget that the man had been so rude to him.

Po walked around the village, and greeted some villagers. He wanted to make himself welcome since he hasn't been here for a very long time. Many people who have grown up since Po was a little child remembered him, and said that they were surprised that he was the Dragon Warrior. Po enjoyed meeting some of these people, and the thing is is that he remembered many of these people. He remembered being a little child, and seeing the beautiful city. It was even better than he remembered it. Po was mesmerized, but he decided that it was probably best to just go to the Cheng Palace since it was starting to get late.

"Po" Tigress asked, "Why do you think Master Donghai is here, and why do you think Master Donghai is the one responsible?"

"I don't have time for any questions Tigress, and I don't have time to answer anything either. Let us go to the Cheng Palace before it gets too late."

Po ran up to the Cheng Palace, already feeling tired and hungry.

"Why didn't I bring any snacks? Why did...err!" he told himself.

When they reached the entrance of the grand palace, Po knocked on the door of the palace waiting for a reply. Nothing. Po was confused, and knocked one more on the door, hoping that someone would be there. Finally, there came a loud voice that came from the palace.

"What do you want, and what is your business here?" a man said.

"I am here to talk to Emperor Liqin if I may. It is on an important business...in fact, I need to talk to him right now, for something is not right, and it needs dire attention."

"Well sorry panda, but we cannot except such...obsese and...sloppy guests into our establishment. We are a descent people, and we don't want the likes of you to influence the emperor to gain weight. Now get out of my sight before you waste more of my time."

"But I am the Dragon Warrior, and am here to carry a message to you from Master Oogway...or Master Chenguang since she was the one who got the prophecy."

"Oh...you are the Dragon Warrior? Oh how dearly sorry I am sir! I thought you were some stupid man trying to make a mockery of we as a people. Sorry, please come in. The emperor would be glad to see you!"

It took a while for the man to open the door since the door was locked with a numerous amount of locks. When he opened the giant gate to the palace, he guided Po and Tigress into the main hall, and pulled a chair for both of them to sit.

"So the emperor will be here for you Dragon Warrior, and for you pretty lady." the man seductively.

"Please don't." Tigress said in an angry voice.

"Sorry madame." the man said embarrassingly.

The two waited, and while they waited, they talked for a while.

"So Po, what do you think of our relationship? Do you think we really have a chance?" Tigress asked.

"Of course we do! We love each other, and I can even feel the love in my heart! I love you Tigress...I love you very much, and I cannot stop thinking about you. If we love each other like this for the rest of our lives, then we will be together forever. If we ever get into trouble, and if we get put into jail for something...just saying...would you still be with me?"

"Of course I would Po. If I would say no, that would mean that I don't love you!"

The conversation was interrupted when the man appeared and said: "Dragon Warrior, the emperor."

A man in red robes and having a very long wooden staff walked in slowly. He was so old that Po and Tigress could hear his skin crinkling, and his joints cracking. He sat down on his "throne" and took a deep breath. He tried to talk, but then stopped, and took a cup of water. He gargled his throat, and spit into a small little hole in the ground. He tried to do something to indicate that he wanted these two to stay, but he still couldn't talk. He once again took a cup of water, and gargled as hard as he could to clear his throat. Finally he was able to say something.

"Sorry...I have phlegm in throat and don't feel good. I...agh!"

The emperor's throat was clogged again, and he gave up, not wanting to even do anything about it. He took a piece of paper, and wrote down his greeting on it.

"Oh...ok?" Tigress said, reading the paper. "So emperor, why can't you talk?"

The turtle took the paper, and added words to it.

"I have some sort of disease that is rare, and is usually made for people my age." he wrote down.

"O.K, but how do we speak to you."

"Just tell me. I can hear, but can't talk." he said.

"Alright, what we are going to tell you might make you a little..uneasy. Do you know where Master Donghai is?"

"What is a Master Donghai?" he wrote down.

"So it seems he is not here."

"Wait!" the servant said. "I heard that a certain man by the name of Donghai. So maybe he is here somewhere in the village. But why do you need him."

Tigress explained the prophecy to both of them, and both of them were surprised.

"Master Oogway, the one who died?" the man asked.

"Yes, the Grand Master of all Kung Fu." Po said.

"Ohhh..."

Emperor Liqin stood up, groaning in pain after his joints started cracking once more. He stood up while everyone was watching him. He went away for a while, and then came back with a whole basket of scrolls conatining some sort of information.

Emperor Liqin asked for "special water" and drank it, making his throat completely clear (he only used this water when it was necessary to talk because this water was poison, and was able to kill anyone since it had a chance of killing someone; but if drank in very small amounts, it was able to clear phegms in throats, and was not going to kill the person who drank it. But it always had the possibility even if someone drank it, for it was a very strong poison, yet ironically a great medicinal acid.)

Emperor Liqin slowly took a scroll out of the basket that read on the front: "1342 XIANG/?/IMPORTANT." Liqin opened the scroll, took a pen, and underlined something. When he was done, he handed the scroll to Tigress, and her to give it to Po once she was finished. The scroll contained very unusual information. It talked of a certain legend; the legend of Xiang. This legend originated in the Valley of Peace in 3000 B.C. This man named "Xiang" was the most evil menace of the Valley of Peace ever since Shen. He was the one considered to be the only one who has successfully "taken over China." It is said that he established a new government after he hated how the ancient Chinese ruled their people. He hated the gods, and came up with the theory of "athiesm." He wanted that idea to spread around China, but after the Chinese rejected it, he became mentally unstable, and went on a rage, killing hundreds of Chinese. This caused a revolution, and he was the leader. Liqin explained that the idea of this man returning was something that was talked about thousands of years ago. He said that there was a rumor that this man was going to resurrect, and was going to destroy China for not accepting his ideas and beliefs. It was very difficult to believe, but it was a true myth, yet no one knew whether this myth was true or not. Most sources proved this story to be true, but still some claim this story to be false.

"That is very interesting I must admit. But what does it have to do with us finding Master Donghai." Po asked.

"I would go around this town looking for a man by the name of 'Donghai', for I have heard that a man by that name has come to this town to hide or something like that. But don't expose yourselves, or you will never find him."

"Yes. But I don't know whether you are correct Master Tigress and Master Po. This seems a little...unbelievable." Liqin said.

"Yes, but I try to tell Po, but he doesn't believe he is wrong." Tigress responded.

"Master Po, are you really sure about this? What if this is the wrong man, and you get yourself arrested for something!" Liqin said with a worried, sympathetic voice.

"I know I am right, and I don't think that this is a mistake. I feel in my heart that there is something suspicious about this man. But I am not saying he is the man who is going to take down China, for I would be a hypocrite! But I will admit that this man does something to support this attack. Maybe he provides the materials for this 'person' to do what he wants to do; destroy China."

"You maybe be on to something Dragon Warrior...hmm...maybe you may be right. But we still cannot say anything. If you find anything out, please let me know, and most importantly, let Master Shifu know."

"I will Master."

"Good. Now, do you want to eat anything? I have some fresh baked biscuits my servant had baked for me. Oh...my back! Argh! Oh, well, see you later! If you want to dine with me, you may come."

Po involuntarily said "yes" and rushed to the dinning room. He tried not to eat like a pig, but he couldn't help eating fast since he was terribly hungry. Emperor Liqin didn't mind Po eating like a pig, and was actually proud that someone had enjoyed his bicuits so much.

Liqin and Po conversed together again for a short period of time, and then Po left. Po left the palace, and thanked Liqin for inviting in the palace. He was extremely happy to meet the emperor, as on his previous visits with his father, he never got to see the man.

When Po left, he went to every single corner of the city, trying to find a man by the name of Donghai. He didn't find any person. They searched for hours and for hours, basically trying to find Donghai without revealing themselves. Tigress even dressed up as a peasant to persuade people to tell their names to her. After all the failed attempts, the two lost hope.

They left the city, and went back to the Jade Palace before anyone would get too suspicious, for Po didn't want the Five to know of his "failure" of finding Master Donghai. He also didn't want the Five to know of his theory of Donghai being evil. But he still had that lingering feeling...that something was there in that town...


	14. Chapter 14 - The Beginning of an Enigma

**Chapter Fourteen - The Beginning of an Enigma**

Po woke up in cold sweats, still thinking about that city. Finally Po decided that it was unbearable to him, and that he needed to go by himself to check the city. He ate breakfast, and did his other morning routines. When Master Shifu told everyone that today was their day of rest, Po came up with a devious plan. He told the four and Shifu that he was going to help his father go to different places around China to sell noodles. He also mentioned that he would be gone a while because he would have to help his father... "advertise" the noodles to the general public. The five of them understood, and told Po that he was free to help his father, but had to be back the next day for training. Po agreed, and went on his way. But before he could leave, he needed to take precautions. "What if they are going to the noodle shop to eat noodles? My father can't be around." he told himself. So he went to the noodle shop to talk to his father.

"Ah, son; how nice to see you once more!" Peng said, laughing and chopping onions.

"Well, dad, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure son, anything."

"I need you to go with me to some place to sell noodles elsewhere. The reasons for this are too much for to explain right now, but I have an idea that will save China, and maybe even your noodle business."

"Keep talking..." Peng was starting to get interested in this topic.

"I have to go on an undercover mission to Long-Meng-Ning City...or something like that, and I don't need you being here because my plan will be bust. I need you to come with me to that city."

"No!"

"Why not dad?"

"Because...because...well, I want money and customers! I cannot afford having one day without selling noodles! I'd be broke!"

"But I have been there dad and...there are a lot of customers who eat, and a lot of pretty ladies." (Po winked.)

"O.K then...let us go! If there are customers, why not go right? I will be right there son! Just give me time to unpack everything and...mmm!"

Po waited a couple of minutes till his father was ready with all the materials.

"Alright son, I am ready. I have gotton the advertisement boards, the noodle recipies, the moon pie, the..."

"O.K dad, let's go before it gets too late." Po interrupted.

* * *

Po and Peng both reached the city, but it took a terribly long time to get there due to the giant cart Peng brought with them. Peng was excited for customers, and couldn't wait to start selling noodles. It wasn't only selling that made him happy, but also the smiles on the customers faces when they first take that sip of noodle stew...

"Alright dad, so here is the plan. I need to go search around the city for something important, and while I do that, you go around advertising your noodles. So that is the plan. Make sure you sell well so you don't go...broke."

"Ah! Don't even say the word Po." Peng screamed as he hit Po in the head with a frying pan. "I will never go...the b word!"

"Hah...O.K dad, take care!"

Po went on his way, and when Po did so, Peng all of a sudden started saying: "NOODLES! GET YOUR BEST NOODLES HERE FOR A VERY HIGH PRICE!" and people started coming from all over, excited to see what is so special about the noodles. "Mmm", "Oh yeah!", and "This is the best" were heard from all over the place, and because of that, money started coming into the money jar.

"Oh Po was right! Hah!"

Po was happy to hear the success of his father's noodles. But then he turned his attention back to finding Donghai.

While searching all over the city, he found absolutely nothing. But after he almost gave up hope, he found one special house that was on the outskirts of the city. It was a small brick house that was almost wearing away. It was surrounded by wires, and the wires themselves were falling apart from age. The house's dimensions were small, and there was almost nothing special about it. The only reviving factor of the appearance of this house was probably the small garden that was to the left of it. It seemed like whoever owned this little pathetic house owned a beautiful garden full of camellias, roses, tree peonies, and plum blossoms. It was a rather beautiful sight to see, and it made Po ponder for a while. Who could be living in this house? What is the reason of having a garden when there is already many plants and vegetables you could buy in the markets only a meters away? Who built this house? All these questions were in Po's head at this moment. The next thing he saw was even more confusing. A black smoke came out of the chimney of the building, and all these people started coming out of the house, and headed to the garden, where they seemed to be caring for this place. It seemed like there were multiple people living here, but still Po could not see from a distance who had actually owned the house. The next thing that happened was probably the most bizarre thing that he ever saw. He saw that all these animals who were working at the garden suddenly started to sing in unison, and sometimes used refrain as if they were answering a question that was in the song that someone else sang. Po scratched his head, and suddenly he saw a small insect jump out of the door, saying something to the group of animals. When he had finished, the people all screamed: "Hurrah!" The small insect than left outside, and went back to his small pathetic home. Po saw something very familiar in that insect. He saw that his movement were similar to someone he knew...His voice was deep, and his attitude towards his people were very similar to someone Po knew. Po, finally having his curiosity getting the best of him, went inside the property, and went to the garden, hoping that these people would tell him who this person was who had just came out of the house a few moments ago.

When Po entered the garden, he instantly smelled the sweet aroma of all the fresh flowers. He was at peace right now, and couldn't explain what was so peaceful about smelling the flowers. He looked around, and all he saw were servants, more servants, and plants. He looked around, and the thing that made him very uneasy was that everybody who was at the garden at this moment, ignored Po, and didn't even say hello to him, or even said "get out!" He was just standing there, getting no greeting from anyone around. Po scratched his head once more, and went up to a small little she-bunny, hoping she would help him somehow.

"Hey...um...ma'm...would you be able to help me with something."

"Glad to." the lady said. "Oh, you are a little...uh...obtuse."

"What?"

"Never mind panda. Anyways, what do you need?"

"I need to speak with the owner of this property...in other words, the man who when he had stopped talking, all of you said 'hurrah!' "

"Oh, Master Ying! He is in the house right over there."

"Thank you."

Po went inside the pathetic house, and when he entered, he smelled an aroma. Someone was baking bread. Po looked around the house, and saw a small insect jumping around, adding spices to a pot of boiling water. Then he added some vegetables, and smelled it with pleasure. Po saw that this person knew kung fu, since his movements were so precise, and were so perfect. The insect noticed a presence, and instantly stopped working. He looked at Po, and came closer. He seemed to be terrified, as his face was very red, and he was shaking.

"What are you doing here?" the insect asked.

"I came here because I was interested in this place, and thought that you looked like..."

"But why!" the insect interrupted.

"Because I wanted to see if you were the missing member of the Furious Five...Master Mantis."

When the insect heard the name "Mantis", he stopped, and didn't move a single arm, leg, or any body part. He just stood there, looking at Po as if he were a madman.

"Grr...fine, you really want to know who I am? Do you really want me to reveal my identity?"

"Well, if it offends you, then no. But if you can tell me, it certainly would stop my curiosity."

"I cannot tell you...panda."

"Why not?"

"Because I cannot!" he screamed with rage. "There are some things an insect has to keep quiet! Would you stop investigating me already?"

"Sorry Mantis, it is just that..."

"Would you stop calling me that!"

There was a silence after, and Po didn't dare to say a single word.

"Mantis...why did you leave the Furious Five? Did you feel that something was telling you to leave? Or did you just feel like stoping kung fu?"

The insect did not talk for a while, and didn't dare to answer any question.

"My rule is this: find the meaning in life, and if you don't, don't try to do stupid things, for life is short."

"Since when did you become a guru?"

"Po, would you stop trying to investigate me? I am came here in peace until you came here, and disrupted it!"

"Wow...you also sound...proper! What did they do to you Mantis! Ah! Here, I will call the hospital, and maybe we can get some hy..."

"Po, I don't need any medication! The only thing I need now is peace and quiet!"

"Fine, I will leave you for peace."

"Thank you..."

"Unless" Po interrupted, "You tell me why you came here, and decided to quit kung fu."

"I cannot tell you Po, and for many reasons of which I cannot even mention right now to you."

"But why can't you..."

"Just drop it alright! Now Po, don't tell anyone about this! If you do, trust me...you are going to regret it!"

"Fine, fine, fine! Calm down...geesh!"

Po exited the building, still pondering on why Mantis had moved to this building.

"Maybe if I ask someone who knows Mantis here, maybe they'll tell my why he moved here."

Po went up to a peasant-lady, and kindly asked her why Mantis had moved to this poor, yet beautiful place.

"Well, he told me that there were a lot of reasons. First, he said that he was sick of kung fu, and that he couldn't stand the people there anymore. He also mentioned something about a panda, and how that panda had blown his cover for something. I don't know any more than that sweetie. You'll have to figure it out for yourself, for he won't even tell us why he moved here."

"That is is interesting." Po told to himself.

"I know it is." the peasant-lady responded. "He is really secretive. He doesn't tell us anything, and most of the time won't even let us come in his house. I am surprised that he let you stay there for more than five minutes!"

"That is because this insect is not a master something...he was Master Mantis of the Furious Five, but then quit. I am the Dragon Warrior, and he let me stay there because he recognized me, but that is it I guess."

"So...that is what he is! I knew he looked familiar, but I just couldn't lay my finger on it!"

"This is...interesting. I have to figure out what to do."

Po soon returned back to see how his father was doing. Peng told Po that he was doing more than great, and since Po had heard this, he expected that his father wouldn't mind staying for a little while longer.

"Listen dad, I will tell the Five that I am on a very important mission. The reason why, I cannot explain why yet. But I have some investigating to do, for there is something suspicious going on in this town."

"Alright Po, I guess staying in this town would help me get some more money! Look at the pot of money son...LOOK!"

Po left, and headed towards his temporary home. It was a small little room with no windows, and absolutely nothing in the room except furniture. It had a draft, and made one change his/her's physiognomy for multiple reasons I will not describe. But none the less, it was an awkward room.

Po sat down in contemplation, trying to understand the whole situation he witnessed.

"Mantis...was that you? Where are you? If you are in that house...why? My head hurts...what am I going to do now? Oh dear...I need time to study this issue more in detail. But how do I do so? I need a perfect excuse to fool Master Shifu...but what can I say? Hmm..."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Enigma is Solved

**Chapter Fifteen - The Enigma is Solved**

Po had written a letter to Master Shifu, saying that there was extreme business that he had to handle himself. Master Shifu, not knowing what was going on, sent a reply a few days later that he wishes Po luck, and hope he can solve whatever he is trying to solve. Po was amazed at how his simple little letter worked. He thought that Master Shifu would send the whole Five to some after him to help him, but luckily, that didn't happen...yet.

Po ran out of the house, spotting the little building he visited yesterday only a mile away. He was still amazed by its beauty, and couldn't take his eyes off of it. Now Peng suddenly came up to Po, and told Po how finances have been for the past few days.

"Po, I am so glad you decided to live here! Customers are coming like crazy! One guy bought thirty bowls of noodle soup...ALL FOR HIMSELF IN ONE SITTING! Ah, how great is this city! Please Po, let us start a new business here! Of course you'll still be Dragon Warrior, but you will have a little longer to walk. But hey, I guess you have to have some kind of exercise to take off that excess body fat..."

"DAD!"

"Sorry son, didn't mean to offend you at all."

"Well, I didn't come to Long-Meng-Ning city to live here, I came to find Master Donghai, but apparently now I am questioning Mantis. I am holding off the mystery of Master Donghai, and am paying more attention to this mystery. I want to question him on why he had left the Furious Five. It just doesn't make any sense dad on why Mantis would do this. He doesn't even want to give me a reason, which give me a reason so suspect that he has no reason at all! But there must be a reason, otherwise it wouldn't make sense, and would make this whole mystery even more confusing...Ah, I have a headache!"

"Oh yeah, Master Mantis! I haven't seen him in a while."

"That is because he hasn't been in the Valley of Peace in a while."

"Oh Po, I don't need your sarcasm."

"Whatever dad, I just need to go see Master Mantis right now. Go continue selling your noodles, and if you do good today, I'll consider moving here."

"Oh Yippe!"

Po left his father quickly, as he was becoming impatient. He really wanted to know what happen to Mantis: both physically and psychologically. What happened? Who knows? Nobody knew, and Po needed to find that out...

When he reached the small little house, he knocked on the door, and saw Master Mantis look through the peep-hole of the door.

"What do you want of me Po? We already talked..."

"I need to talk to you more Mantis! I can't take this suspense anymore! What happened that you left the Furious Five? Just at least give me one reason, one answer! Heck, even one word! I will not leave this place until I get an answer from you, for I think you are acting childish!"

"Fine, come in then."

Po, surprised at Mantis' response, came in, and sat down on the small comfortable leather sofa that was place to the top-left side of the living room. Po groaned in satisfaction from the feeling of the sofa. It displeased Mantis.

"Could you please stop moaning Po, you're making me sick."

"Sorry Mantis, but could we start talking now?"

"Hold on a second...let me get some green tea for you and me." and with that Mantis headed to the kitchen, took out a large pot that contained green tea, and poured a portion for himself and Po.

"Mmm, good green tea Mantis."

"Thank you. Oh, and please call me if you may Master..."

"I don't want to call you that Mantis! That would be stupid! Mantis, Pleeeeeease tell me why you are here? Pretty please? I will keep annoying you until you tell me. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea..."

"Alright already Po! Just please be quiet for a second. Now, I cannot tell you exactly why, but I will tell you that it has to do something with Master Crane. There, you figure out the rest. I cannot tell you anymore, for I have told you too much already."

"But what with Master Crane? Did he kill a family member? Did he insult you? Did he bite you? Did he throw your collection of Kung Fu Girls action figures..."

"O.K, O.K! That is enough Po! Please, leave this house this instant if you want to continue being my friend."

"But just tell me already!"

"Dang...you never give up do you Po...Well, leave!"

"Alright Mantis, I will leave you, but I am telling the Five where you are."

"Po, please don't!"

"Then tell me why you left the Furious Five already!"

Mantis was silent. He sighed, and rested on the couch. He took one more sip of green tea, and sighed once more, feeling greatly aggrivated and agitated. Deep within his heart, he really didn't want to tell Po why he had left the Furious Five. He knew that Po couldn't keep secrets, and that once Po promised to keep a certain secret, he goes to Tigress or some other member, and tells them that secret. He learned the hard way once, and he could never forget when the Five made fun out of his Kung Fu Girls action figures.

"Alright Po, I will tell you why I left the Five, and this may seem like a very stupid reason, but I don't care what you say or what others say. This is how I feel, and how I feel is my own business. I am forced to tell you this Po, and since you wanted to hear it, you can hear the stupid secret now. But promise to tell anyone about my secret location. If you do, I will sincerely embarrass you in front of all the Five, and you will regret the day you were born. Now, getting on with the secret...it is kind of a lame one to be quite honest with you. You see, ever since the new Furious Five came, and the old one went, there was a certain woman I had my eyes on for a long time. She is the most elegant woman I have ever met, having that beautiful smooth clear voice that I have never heard a female have. Her eyes are embedded into my soul, and I always think about them. It is as if she has intoxicated me with her beauty. I have never been able to think streight ever since. Because of this, all these years I have been building courage to ask her out. Finally one day I decided and told myself 'It is time old Mantis to ask her out.' I was extremely happy that day. All I saw was splendor. Again, I was intoxicated with her beauty, and couldn't refrain from thinking about her one more time before I asked her out. Then finally, I say her slither down the corridor of the Jade Palace, having those familiar eyes I knew. Her soft voice was even more supple and smooth than I remembered. She hypnotised me once more, and I fell down, having love sting my heart with happiness in every corner. I was so happy that it is not possible to imagine it Po. You wouldn't be able to know how happy I was. My whole body was shaking from love's poison. But suddenly, the storm had appeared, and had stole the gold I loved and held so dear. The love that surrounded my heart was like an impenetrable glass shield. But that foreign object called hate, abomination, and desolation appeared, and pierced through that shield around my heart, and killed me...inside. That beast, that foul ass who had taken away that woman was none other than Master Crane! He asked her out-as I heard him from behind-and when I heard those words 'I love you, and I want you to be with me forever...will you be my girlfriend?' I screamed with agony and pain. I cursed myself and the gods, asking them why they had hurt me so. I knew they were laughing at me, and the demons of the underworld too! My mind went boom like an explosive, and I collapsed, dead spiritually forever and ever. I was never able to overcome that sadness, and because of that, my intense sadness turned into fierce anger. I wanted to kill Master Crane, but I knew that that would make matters worse. I knew I couldn't live without her. She was the whole reason I put my heart into Kung Fu. Without her, I have no one to impress. I have no one to show my skills or knowledge. I am alone, with no mate, no friend...nothing! I have wasted my life in that accursed place, and I can never forgive myself for even trying to impress her. I thought she like me, but I realized that day that all of that was a sham; a disgrace upon my soul! Oh Po, please help me! My soul has been pierced with a sword, and I can hardly recover from it. If I don't get any support, I will die of sadness, or kill myself. These people who work at this small estate are not real friends. They are just here so it looks like I have a life. Oh my, I am going crazy! Ahh!" (Mantis started crying intensly, not being able to hold any tears back.)

Mantis cried intensly, not allowing any tear to be held back. Po felt his sadness, and tried to give him a hug, but couldn't due to his extremely small size.

"Here Mantis, how about I help you get started on your old life huh? How about you help me find the person I have been wanting to find ever since I came here...Master Donghai. I need to find him, for it is extremely important."

"Maybe I will."

"Oh don't cry Mantis, everything will be alright. Just take a deep breath, and forget all those events happened. Oh, and next time try not to use too many big words. I was confused when you talked about your soul having a seizure or something like that?"

"Hah...thanks Po. I will try to overcome my sadness. Thanks for the encouragement!"

"No problem Mantis!"


	16. Chapter 16 - Is it Master Donghai?

**Chapter Sixteen - Master Donghai, Could it be Him?**

Mysteries are always things that are hard to solve. Some of them are easier to solve than others, but most of them take a couple of days, weeks, years, decades, or even centuries to figure out. It is quite surprising to think of such an idea, but these kind of mysteries do happen, just like this one with Master Donghai (I am using this idea figuratively, not literally.) To Po, this mystery seemed to last a million years. Though we must admit he was a little lazy when it came to finding this man. Sometimes while he and Mantis were looking, Po would suddenly stop to go to a local resturaunt, and eat noodles (he would've eaten his father's noodles, but they were too far away, and Po didn't feel like walking all way over there just for food.) Mantis was quite irritated by this, and wondered why Po was not taking this seriously. When he told him about the prophecy, he seemed very serious, but now all of a sudden he is searching for food. What was this? Mantis also felt like Po stopped caring (he didn't) when he told Mantis to leave the house he was living in now. He believed that Po made up that story just to get him out of that house. He was very agitated right now with Po, and almost wanted to beat him to a pulp.

"Po, I don't see how we are going to find a small man in this big town. It is no use." Mantis said.

"Don't talk like that Mantis! If you keep talking like that, then we will never find Donghai."

"But hold on...how come you suddenly believe he is the culprit?"

"I just feel it...I have felt it ever since he came to the palace."

"But why didn't you do anything? What the heck Po?"

"I didn't want to do anything because I had no proof against him. But now since he is leaving, I have evidence against him."

"So just because he is going somewhere he is suddenly an enemy of ours?" (Mantis slaps his forehead.)

"I am just saying that his actions are a little suspicious. When I went to see the master of the Garnet Palace, Master Donghai had announced to everyone that he was going somewhere. Why would he just suddenly say that? Also he had a devilish smile when he said it."

"I think you are losing it Po. Seriously."

"I may be losing it, but before I lose it all, I want to solve this mystery."

Mantis then had told Po that there was an old house that was located behind the palace and that it was often forgotten. It was an abandoned old little hut that barely had any visitors. It had no significance whatsoever. It was just an old house that belonged to no one and no one cared about it. It was starting to rot since it was made of wood and straw. They both entered it, seeing a silhouette of a red panda-like figure. It instantly reminded Po of Master Donghai. The figure was moving swiftly, carrying wooden boxes onto carriages that had numbers and letters all over them. All of them had said: "Granite Incorporated."

"Got you!" Po screamed.

The red panda-like figure turned around with an air of bewilderment. He didn't know who this panda was and definitely didn't know who the insect was. He just ignored them, and returned to what he was doing.

"So...what are you going Dongh...uh person!" Po said hurriedly.

"If you must know sir, I am delivering packages to the Granite Inc. group, and I don't need you bothering me." he replied with a cold, disdainful voice. "I don't have time to talk to anyone right now. My boss might kill me."

"What is Granite Inc.?" Po asked.

"Just a company a few miles away from here. They help make the roads. They usually make it out of mud, but they sometimes make stone roads."

"Do you happen to know anyone there that may be of great importance, such as a kung fu master?"

"Why the hell would a kung fu master waste his time in a stinky, hot, humid area when he could be spending his time fighting? Who are you looking for anyways?"

"Should I Mantis?" Po whispered in Mantis' ear.

"I don't know! It is your choice. He might help us you know?" he answered back.

"Fine, we are looking for the highly-esteemed Master Donghai of the Garnet Palace (well he isn't there anymore, but he was there before.)"

"Master Donghai? I heard he just passed the road the goes straight across this city. I heard that he was on a very important business. Seeing what kind of person you are, I advise you stay away from him. He probably has something important to do that will save China, and we don't need you bothering us."

"I am the Dragon Warrior sir. I could never do anything that would hurt China." (Po sweats from the moments when he disobeyed Master Shifu and almost put China in danger.)

"The Dragon Warrior...never heard of such a thing."

"Where have you been!" Po screamed in surprise.

"I have been doing things with my life. Maybe you should try doing that instead of faking that you are such a hero. Stop talking to me so I can get to business. I don't need anymore interruptions...especially from prudes like you."

"Well excuse me for trying to save China." Po said in a very strange voice.

"Just go away!" the red panda said.

"Fine!"

Mantis and Po left, both happy that they got information much faster than they thought they would.

"So I guess we go down this road?" Mantis asked.

"Well, it goes across this city...So I guess we do."

"Let us save China."

* * *

The Furious Five woke up, not realizing that Po had still not returned. It had been a few weeks, and they were starting to worry about him. Tigress thought that he was sick while the others almost concluded that he was dead. Whenever Po went somewhere, it was never for more than four weeks. This is the longest it had taken him, and they were really getting worried. Po's father went with Po, so they didn't even get to eat good noodles while worrying about him. Shifu was the one who was most worried about Po because deeply inside, he cared about Po, and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He knew that he was the strongest out of the group: both spiritually and physically. He was a good man (or child) at heart, and that is what comforted Shifu. The thought of Po being gone forever made his heart ache. He couldn't stand the thought, so he tried not thinking about him. "Maybe he is really busy and is saving China at the fastest rate he is capable of." Shifu said to himself one day, trying not to think of Po's death.

The Five were in the kitchen, but this time Po wasn't there to prepare food for them. Viper was the one cooking her famous rice recipe, which was good, but not as good as Po's dumplings and noodles. All of them at the rice slowly; all looking at one another with bewilderment. None of them could eat. They had lost all apatite and need to eat. Monkey didn't eat anything at all.

"Can Po even send one single note to us?" Tigress said in agitation. "He could have at least sent a piece of paper saying: 'I am alright.' That would make me feel a thousand times better. But no...he has to make us worry for days!"

"So you mad about your boyfriend?" Monkey said, laughing his heart out.

Tigress took Monkey by the neck and said: "If you dare say that one more time, I will make sure that you will not live to see the light of day ever again."

"Geesh...Tigress, can't you take a joke?" Monkey said. "I am only making some funnies...don't be too mad."

"Sorry...I am only a little more sensitive when it comes to him. I just care about him...that's all."

"You mean you looove him!" (Monkey laughs so hard that he falls on the ground.)

"You little!" Tigress punches her fist where monkey's leg is supposed to be at, but he ran away before she could even touch him slightly.

Tigress lies down on the floor, blowing out the candle that was her only source of light. That light was like her soul, but it quickly blew away. The thought of Po dying was too hard for her to bear. She clutched her chest, allowing tears to run from her eyes. She tried to cry as silently as she could because it was midnight, and everyone was sleeping. She looked to the right of her, where there was a small little portrait of Po. She touched the picture, then she took it to her chest, instantly feeling the coldness of the metal that surrounded the portrait. But soon her warmth made the metal warm, and then she was able to fully embrace the picture. She cuddle the picture like a baby does with his first toy.

"Po, where ever you are, just please remember...I will love you forever, no matter what happens." she whispered to the picture. "I know our...sex life...has probably started too soon, but we will go away from that and just focus emotionally. Oh Po...I love you. I hope that you and me become a complete family: a boy and a girl. The gods are so righteous to us"

Shifu was at the door, listening to every word Tigress had whispered to herself. He suddenly felt guilt. He knew how Tigress felt, though in a different way of course. He missed Po just as much as Tigress. He came to Tigress and was even more surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tigress...are you alright?"

"Do I look o.k father?"

Shifu was surprised by how she said: 'father.' She had barely said that word, and to hear that was like a warm sensation upon his heart. He touched Tigress' heart, hoping it would somehow comfort her.

"What if Po is dead? What if the man I care about is gone...done for! This is too much pressure for me father!" she said a very soft, quiet scream.

"Don't be too upset my daughter...everything will be fine. I am sure Po is doing his best to save China right now, and is alive...very much so."

"But why couldn't he send a note saying that he is o.k? He could have at least done something like that!"

"I agree with you on that, but maybe he is too busy to write a note. Would it be better if we searched for Po and joined in his quest?"

"I don't know...I just need some time."

"Well, I am thinking about searching for Po because I do agree it is taking too long. But when we find him, I am sure you are going to..."

"I just need some rest...Master Shifu."

"Alright then." and with that he left.

When Shiful left, Tigress went outside to go to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She sat down on the ground, looking at the sky and stars. It was a beautiful night: the moonlight was shining against the tree, and it was a starless night. The air was cold and breezy. It was very calming to the soul. Tigress soon fell asleep, as the moonlight shined on her bright orange fur. She looked like a goddess that was to be revered for her wisdom.


	17. Chapter 17 - Granite Inc Gets Involved

**Chapter Seventeen - Granite Incorporated Gets Involved**

Po and Mantis were both very eager to see what was on the other side of town. When they heard from the red-raccoon guy that a suspicious Master Donghai-looking figure went to the other side of the city, they were already curious. It was a mystery, but something didn't make sense. Why would Master Donghai be out in the open if he was up to something? But the better question would be: Did he do anything at all? Was this figure him? Is he the destroyer of China? Is he innocent, and all this is just plain accusations? Nothing seemed clear. This enigma was partly solved, but the other half of it was nearly impossible to figure out. This whole "search and find" silliness has made Po and Mantis think about one major question: Is all this searching really worth it? Even Po was starting to question himself. He left his dad there in Long-Meng-Ning City just for a while and left his best friends also. Things were starting to get lonely. Yeah he had Mantis, but he was always too serious, and most of the times when he wasn't serious and was making jokes, those jokes would be crude, mean, and disrespectful. Po liked having Mantis for company, but the spiritual relationship between the two just wasn't right.

It took about five days of travel in order to find something that resembled a city. This place was a homely, scruffy, poor neighborhood with barely any animals. But behind the city lied a colossal building. Po and Mantis were both interested to see what this was, so they ran as fast as they could so they could figure out what this mysterious building was. When they arrived, the saw the sign in red paint that said: "GRANITE INCORPORATED." The size of this building made one feel discomfort. Even from ten feet away one could smell the terrible smell of industrial metal in the making. Mantis and Po had never really heard about this company because it did start not too long ago, so it still had a while until it could be more publicized. It was a giant building, 60% of it made of metal and the other 40% made of earth, stone, bricks, etc. The inside of the building was an even more spectacular sight. Seeing red hot liquid running throughout the factory was something amazing. It was molten metal. Metal here was shaped into all different kinds of things. They made pans, pots, spoons, forks, plates, bowls, etc. But this place wasn't just a metal producer, but was also a big shipping company. This new method of sending mail was said to be faster when in reality it wasn't. People were foolishly led to believe that this new method worked, so this company already gained acceptance from the local folk. It was considered to be one of the top ten shipping ports. It was an unbelievable accomplishment. Many business men said that is was odd how the company that started only a while ago was starting to get publicized quicker than any other Chinese company made in the past. The local folk also thought that it was strange, but they decided that there was no need to think too much about it.

When the two entered the building, they saw a large list which contained the names of employees that worked there. There were many that were interesting, but there was one that caught both of their eyes: "Lao Chang Donghai." That last name was interesting, but it was not "the" Master Donghai. It was a different Donghai.

"Maybe it is his father or brother?" Mantis asked with great cheerfulness.

"Possibly. Let us go. If this man doesn't give us any clues as to what we are looking for, we can stop searching for Master Donghai. But where the heck could he have gone?" Po screamed with agony.

"Let us just find this man. I am pretty sure he is related somehow."

They walked around the factory, looking around as they were both stupefied. Tons upon tons of liquid metal streaming around the place, cooling as they are molding into shapes. Po and Mantis then tried to ignore the amazing quality of the place, and went on to find Master Donghai. They went to the manager's office, both eager to hear a response from the guy.

"Hello Po and Mantis. Someone told me you were coming here but he didn't mention the reason why. So, it is quite an honor to have the Dragon Warrior and Master Mantis here with us. What brings you two here?" he asked kindly.

"We are just looking for the worker Lao Chang Donghai. Do you happen to know where he is because we desperately need to talk to him." Mantis said.

"About what?"

"That is strictly personal." Po said. "Could you please show us where he is because we are kind of in a rush."

"He works in the molder division on floor three section D. He should be there, but I don't know did he take a day or something..."

"Thank you." Po and Mantis said simultaneously

They both went up to floor three section D. When they went up, they instantly smelled the smell of burnt wood and cloth. Then they went around, looking for any figure that may look like Master Donghai. When they reached the very end of the line, they saw someone that looked like a very old man. They both went up to him, but before any of them could say anything, the man turned around and looked at them with a lazy eye. But then he fell on the floor and started laughing.

"Ha! I do that to every visitor and they get so scared! One time I made one man go number two!" (laughs hard.) "Ah...good jokes huh? Anyways, what are you two doing here in a factory? Do ya need me for anything? Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lao Chang Donghai!"

"Yes, we only want to talk to you, but before we go into detail, just answer one question for me...Do you have a son?" Mantis asked seriously, not understanding the point of this man's joke.

"I have two sons."

"What are their names?"

"One is Cheng Zang Donghai, and the other is Huiqing Hai Donghai (who is also part of the Garnet palace's defense...)"

"Aha!" Po screamed, interrupting the man rudely.

Lao was confused and didn't know why Po made that sudden outburst.

"Sorry if my partner upset you but...what we want to know is where Huiqing is. Did you see him pass through this road?"

"Yes, he said hello to me before he left. He said he was doing some sort of super secret mission that nobody is supposed to know of."

"Oh really?" Po said, smiling because he felt that he was right.

"Yes, I was a little suspicious, but he is part of the Garnet Palace Defense system (or whatever it is called,) so that couldn't possibly mean anything bad."

"Maybe it is..." Po whispered to himself.

"What?" the man asked, suddenly afraid.

"Oh nothing, nothing, nothing. I am just thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing important. I just...hmm. I think me and Master Mantis need to have a private talk."

"Alright then. Come back anytime you like."

Po pulled Mantis away and whispered in his ear: "Ha! Told you he was up to something!"

"Who knows whether it is bad or good? You can't judge now since you only know that fact!"

"Whatever. But we need to know where he is headed. We have to find him."

"Let's ask this guy then."

They called attention to Lao again, and asked him: "Do you happen to know where you son is going?"

"I heard something about Gong...something city?"

"Gongmen City! We'll be there!" Po screamed happily.

"Thanks for the help!" Mantis said.

"You are welcome." Lao said. "Wait...why are you two after my son?"

"Oh, just a super secret mission." Mantis said sarcastically.

They headed out of the building. Soon after, Lao came running after them, screaming: "Hey, let me give you guys something!" Both Mantis and Po looked at each other, not knowing what Lao was going to give them.

"Here, take this map. I found it yesterday. It looks like something important, but I don't care about it. You can just take it if you want...Might be of some use to you. Ya never know." he said, wheezing from running so much.

"Oh, thanks." Po said. "Do you know what is is though?"

"I really don't. But I think it could be of some use to you though...Come again whenever you can! It was quite a charm talking to you both!"

"We will when we can." Po said. "Now Mantis...let us go and find that evil, wicked Donghai!"

"When did you start getting poetic?" Mantis said chuckling.

"I don't know. I get passionate when it comes to hating enemies."

* * *

Master Shifu looked through Gongmen City, wondering where the hell was Po. Tigress was on her own though, going her own way, not caring about the world. Her mind was constantly on Po, wondering was he o.k. She imagined herself with him, having children and being a great family; teaching them the secrets of kung fu and how to be passionate. It was a secret little thought she treasured her entire life. She could not imagine her life without children and family. She suddenly felt like an orphaned child again: looking for love, caring, kindness at every corner.

She was walking through an empty street, which was deserted because the center of the city had become a huge celebration. She was kicking rocks, most of the time sitting down on the cold cobble stone floor, thinking about random thoughts. But this time when she sat down for almost the fourteenth time, she noticed something unusual. There was a silhouette of a red-panda like figure, but it didn't look like Shifu because the figure was a little taller, but not by much. The silhouette was giving coins to a suspicious looking crocodile that had smoke coming from his house. Tigress walked slowly; tip-toes as a matter of fact, just so she could be close enough to hear what the two were talking about.

"Yes, I would definitely like to have that explosive device...How does it work?" the silhouette said.

"All you have to do is buy is this pack of thermite and metal." the seller said.

"So you are telling me I have to buy two products just so I can use one product...What kind of stupidity is that?"

"Hey, it makes money. Blame the lame economy if you will...not me! But are you going to sit here and waste my time, or are you going to buy something?"

"Give some time you idiot! Alright...if I am going to destroy Chin...I mean, save China, then I will need this stuff...Fine, you got me, but when I take ov...I mean, set things straight, the economy is the first thing I am going to fix."

"Alright...give me the money!"

"Don't be so pushy."

(the silhouette gives the seller the money.) "Oh thank you Master Donghai, you've always been a great customer."

"I like coming here on festival days because streets here are always empty."

"I hate fesitvals! Nobody wants to buy my stuff...my mother told me I would never have a successful life...and...and...SHE WAS RIGHT!" (the seller falls down on the ground, crying his eyes out.)

"Oh don't take it too hard on yourself. Just try to...advertise."

"Advertise?"

"You never thought of advertising? No wonder your mother said that." and with that Master Donghai left, Tigress still hiding.

"Master Donghai...buying explosives? But why?"

She decided to keep this detail to herself because if she told Master Shifu, Shifu wouldn't even consider studying the issue because he would never think of Master Donghai as a bad man. But Tigress didn't know was he a bad man. She was still dumbfounded by him buying explosives, but she decided not to think about that right now.

She went to see Master Shifu. Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Shifu were at the boating dock of Gongmen City. They were suspicious of black footprints that were all over the boats. There was also powder on the floor, but Master Shifu could not recognize the powder. It didn't look like gun powder or cannon powder. It was very different and unusual, and as soon as Shifu felt Tigress' presence, he ran up to her to study the powder on the boats.

"Looks like explosive powder." Tigress said.

"Ya have any clues?" Crane asked.

"I actually saw Master Donghai buy some explosives over there in the eastern side of the city." Tigress responded.

"Really? Maybe he can help us with trying to figure out what this powder is." Shifu said excitedly.

"I think it's his powder. He bought explosives, so I think it's him."

"Are you absolutely sure Tigress?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, there was one time when you were thirteen, but that was only because you liked some guy in the neighborhood."

"Oh shut up about that!" (Tigress blushed.) "But I think we should investigate this much more."

"But how? Do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him going in this..."

She was interrupted by Master Donghai, who was standing behind her.

"Hello Master Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Viper, and Monkey." he said with a groggy voice.

"Dang it! He mentioned my name last!" Monkey said disapprovingly.

"That doesn't matter right now Monkey!" Master Shifu screamed. "Master Donghai...umm...what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really. I am just by myself you know...checking out the city...and...and...buying some...food." he said in a happy voice, trying to cover up that he went here to buy explosives. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh poor Po got himself lost again and we are trying to find him." Master Shifu said, laughing nervously.

"Oh Po! I miss that stu...great guy. He was quite a cheerful but also quite annoying."

"Yeah, yeah. We all like Po in our own way don't we?"

"Oh of course! Everyone has their positives and negatives. Well, I have to go right now. I wish you all the best of luck!"

Master Donghai left, feeling happy with himself.

"I felt something weird." Viper said.

"He seemed...too happy." Monkey said.

"Oh nonsense! He is a great man and he would never do anything bad. Now let us set our priorities straight, and let us find Po! We don't have much time."

"For what?" Crane asked sarcastically.

"Oh nothing. I just like saying that."


	18. Chapter 18 - So it is Him

**Chapter Eighteen - So it is Him...**

Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Viper, and Monkey were walking all over Gongmen City, trying to find some clue that would lead them to where Po is.

"Where is Po? I am really starting to get bored of this search." Monkey said lazily.

"I know right? I just want to go back to the Jade Palace so we can focus on this mystery." Viper answered.

"Listen, we cannot give up! We have to find Po! This is more important than anything right now. We have to..."

Shifu was interrupted when a black and white blur bumped into him. He screamed, but his scream couldn't be heard since the fat blur landed on him. He pushed the person away, then he set himself up for a fight. But when he looked more closely at the blur, he realized it was Po.

"Po! Oh thank gods you are back!" Shifu said. "Where were you? Did you find any clues as to what this prophecy might deal with? I am asking because I am just dumbfounded."

"Oh Master Shifu...is that spider still there?"

"What spider Po?"

"Just this little thing. I got scared and ran away. Ow...my head! You really hurt me!"

"Complaining will not do anything right now Po. How about you tell us about your trip? We were here looking for you, knowing that you stayed too long. You definitely owe us an explanation for this madness."

Po explained everything, including how he found Mantis and how they have a clue to the mystery of the prophecy the master of the Garnet Palace gave them. Everyone was amazed with the story, as they had just seen Master Donghai.

"Po...are you absolutely sure that this man could be...the one?" Shifu asked.

"I am very sure of that Master Shifu. I would never lie about something as serious as this...Hey, do you have a snack? I am so-o hungry."

"No Po...I don't. But let us think rationally about this. Does it really make sense that a great master like Donghai would really do something like this? It just doesn't really make sense. But we just saw him a few minutes ago, and I have to admit there was something odd about the way he acted towards us. Usually he is very calm, but he was sweating and shaking, as if he were trying to resist sharing some kind of secret."

"Yeah, I have noticed something unusual. I saw him buying some explosives from the black market. Now I don't know what use are those explosives, but it definitely is something to research." Tigress said.

"You have to listen to me Master Shifu! He is the person who will destroy the world!" Po exclaimed.

"You really think so? Alright...I guess it won't hurt to look into the issue. So where is Mantis?" Shifu asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I scared the heck out of him when I screamed. That spider was scary though..."

Shifu sighed, laughing at Po's phobia. But then Po pointed behind Shifu, and Shifu turned around. He saw Mantis, limping.

"Mantis!" all of them screamed in happiness. "Where were you?" they all asked in unison.

"Ah, Po told you all about it." Mantis said, giving a nasty look at Crane.

"What?" Crane asked.

"Oh just shut...I mean...nothing...never mind Crane."

"So, you found Master Donghai's father?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, we found him, and he was a little...weird, but he did give us much information. But I still can't completely confirm that Master Donghai is the evil man Po is. I agree buying these explosives were a little suspicious, but maybe it was a special reason we don't know about yet."

"The special reason is destroying the world." Po said sarcastically.

"Po, let us not jump to conclusions." Tigress said. "But I just have to tell you how much I missed you."

"Tell me then."

"We'll do that later."

"Well what are we doing? Let us follow Master Donghai and figure out what this man is up to."

* * *

They entered the celebration that was held in the center of the city. The people were celebrating the arrival of new government. The new ruler of Gongmen City was a monkey; having five gold bracelets around both of his wrists, and having diamond studded earrings on both ears. This new ruler was a man, but he wore a lot of make-up, and the addition of the golden bracelets and the earrings gave him the appearance of a woman. It was quite an odd sight, but the people were happy that the ruler was conservative and was willing to change the current unfair and incomplete rules of the government.

Po and the rest of the five went around the center of the city, trying to find Master Donghai. But it was completely useless once they searched every corner; every space; every speck of dust; and they gave up.

They sat on on the dock, talking to each other.

"Well, that search was pretty disappointing." Mantis said. "I thought he would be there."

"Well he wasn't." Monkey said.

"Let us search the rest of the city. We have enough time, so why not?" Shifu approvingly said.

They searched all around the city, and they soon found a figure at the other end of the city, putting together pieces of metal, and having a large sack full of weapons. This gave them suspicion that this was Master Donghai, and when they came closer to see who this was, they realized it was him.

He looked at them with uneasiness. He was sweating so much that his fur changed to a darker color. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He wanted to throw that sack of weapons in the ocean, but he knew that was completely useless since they caught him. He slipped and fell down on the wooden floor. He lied down, feeling the cool breeze against his face. He suddenly felt hope; he felt resurrected. He stood up, took the weapons out of the sack, and started using them against the Furious Five. They dodged every single attack, but it was Tigress who took the most damage since she was the only one who ran straight at him while he was carrying a very large sharp sword. He threw it at her head, but she dodged. The sword though went through her shoulder blade, and she lied down, screaming in agony. Master Shifu was quite surprised at Master Donghai's speed and agility. He didn't expect that such an old man would be able to be that fast. Now Shifu felt guilty, knowing he should have believed Po.

"You really think you will figure out my plan? You really think you have the right to take away my weapons? Well, let me tell you something you idiots! I am creating a weapon; a weapon so astonishing, so great, so powerful that it defies reality and the meaning of it! You will never get rid of me!" Master Donghai screamed hysterically.

"But why the hell would you do something like this? What has caused you to act like this?"

"I am tired of people not being able to defend themselves! Why do they need Kung Fu Masters to protect them when they could be defending themselves! They are worthless beings; not worthy to live on this earth! I want to change the false reality we are living in right now, and Master Shifu...I blame you for this!"

"What did I do?"

"You are the one defending almost all of China! Why do you think you are so important and that your priority is to protect others when 'those' others can protect themselves!"

"What about the disabled?"

"To hell with them!"

"So they should be defenseless?"

"If you can't protect yourself, to hell with you and your soul. You should be free Shifu! Your mind should not be focused on living for others! You should live for yourself! All of this Kung Fu non-sense is basically teaching charity, and charity is the path to destruction! This is all wrong! Let me explain something else Shifu: do you really think it is a wise choice to spend every single second of your life in that accursed Jade Palace? That place is stealing every opportunity for happiness in your life! Stop being a slave Shifu! It is time to become a man!"

Master Donghai was going to say more, but when he saw Monkey running towards him, he pushed Shifu away, and attacked Monkey.

"You won't get away with this!" Monkey said.

"Oh I can...and I will." and with that, he upper-cut Monkey. Monkey feel down, getting an intense headache.

"All of you are destroying yourselves!" Master Donghai. "All of you should be on my side! You should fight for freedom!"

"But there are some threats the people can't handle themselves." Shifu said.

"Oh really? Name one."

"I can name many. Here, I'll give you two as a reward. Take Lord Shen for example: do you really think that a single person can take him down. Take Tai Lung for example: do you really think a single person can take him down? Take yourself for example: do you really think that any person can take you down?"

"Shifu, Shifu, Shifu...you are deluded! You don't know right from wrong!"

"You didn't answer my questions."

"A single person can do it if he has the will power to do so. Look at Po! He took all those people down, and he can..."

"-take you down too." Po interrupted.

Master Donghai turned to his side. "Oh the Dragon Warrior? So, what do you say? I'll give you an invitation to join me."

"Why would I join you after what you have done to my Tigress?"

"Oh she is worthless! You can get better woman if you are on my side."

"If I am on your side, I would betraying all the people."

"You just don't get it don't you? The people are nothing! They are deluded! Listen Po, I know you have as much of 'macho' power as I do, but you will lose because of one fatal error: you fight with the heart. I fight with the mind, and ever since I have started doing that, I haven't lost a single battle! I am basically invincible."

"That is wrong! If you fight with the heart, you know you are doing a favor for the people, and that you will be accepted."

"You just don't get it do you?"

"I don't, and I don't want to. You are a lunatic; you are abnormal; you are stupid!"

"I see you are very passionate when it comes to this issue..."

"Stay out of the way!"

"No you stay out of the way Dragon Warrior! If you want to live, I advise you do so."

Po couldn't say anything in response, as the gears in his mind rusted, and stopped working.

"Just stay out of my way and I'll allow you to live an extra week once I take over China and build my world empire." he said assertively.

And with that, Master Donghai ran away, taking all of his belongings and weapons with him. Po tried to follow him, but Master Donghai was completely out of sight. Po sighed in disappointment. He was happy that he was right about this issue, but he was also unhappy that he was right. He didn't want this "destroyer" to exist. He was scared, frightened, and uneasy.

"Tigress...are you alright?" Po asked, then realizing she was unconscious.

"Let us get her to a hospital." Monkey insisted.

* * *

Tigress opened her eyes, realizing that she was in a place that was very unfamiliar to her and realizing that there were many people surrounding her. In her mind, she tried to figure out what was going on, but she was stuck.

"Master Tigress...I see you are alive." Shifu said happily.

"Ooohh...I don't really feel that good..."

"Of course you don't," Mantis said,"You got stabbed in the shoulder with one of the sharpest swords I have ever seen in my life!"

"Really? No wonder I feel horrible..."

"Well, I guess you would like to speak with Po correct?" Shifu said.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright everyone, let's leave the building." Shifu said to everyone.

Tigress and Po were alone, looking at each other with interest; as if they had met for the first time.

Po looked at Tigress' eyes, and he could tell they were hiding back some tears. Eyes are the gateway to the soul-Po thought to himself-and her soul is crying, but strong. He took her hand, and kissed it, knowing it would comfort her a little.

"So is the cast comfortable?" Po asked shyly.

"No, no really, but I guess I need it. Doctor said that recovery will take at least a month."

"But we need you Tigress! We can't wait a month! That Donghai dude is going to destroy China with whatever weapon he is building right now. He said that it was something beyond our imaginations; something so powerful and out of this world that it is basically impossible. While we were carrying you to the hospital, we found a piece of paper Master Donghai left behind. He called this 'project' of his Alpha."

"Project Alpha?"

"Yes, and I am starting to get worried. I know he is a Master, and I also know that he is incredibly smart with science and stuff like that."

"Yeah...Po...do you still love me?" Tigress asked, switching the topic because she was uncomfortable with the previous one.

"Of course I do Tigress! I love you more than Kung Fu. I told you that you are one of the two reasons why I joined."

"What was the other reason?"

"I wanted to be somebody."

"What?"

"I wanted to be remembered as someone important, not as someone who worked for a noodle shop."

"Well, you got your wish Panda."

"Well, I have to tell you Po that I was planning to have a little fun tonight, but this injury got in the way unfortunately."

"Aww..."

"Sorry...I guess we have to put away our emotions for now and focus on what matters now. But don't worry Po, we will still be together. But this threat is too big to be ignored."

"Yeah, I guess."

Po bent down and then kissed Tigress softly on the lips, knowing this would make her feel better 100%.

"Thank you Po...you really helped me."

"Hey, don't mention it! So...are you going to stay here for a month?"

"I don't know...I still have to see what the doctor is going to tell me."

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he is on his lunch break. He'll be back in about twenty-five minutes."

"Well, see you later Tigress."

"Bye Po."


	19. Chapter 19 - Lihua

**Chapter Nineteen - Lihua**

It was a surprise to all of them. Master Donghai seemed like a person who would never do anything bad, but as Master Oogway said: "It is always the one you least expect that become the evil." Master Tigress remembered this phrase, as it was one of the few wise words of Master Oogway that stayed in her head. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, but it was hard not to be. She thought to herself-why didn't I see this sooner? Why didn't I listen to Po-she said to herself in a whisper.

She went to the basement, where there they were serving tea. Tigress drank her tea slowly, giving more time for thought. There was nothing but questions in her mind. She finished her tea, and went back to bed, hoping to get a little more rest.

After sleeping one more hour, she woke up, feeling her arm to be quite numb. She wondered why her arm was so numb, but guessed the surgery done on it really traumatized all her nerves and muscles.

She stood up from her bed, finally starting to have some feeling back in her arm. She walked slowly, as she was a little drowsy from sleeping and from the remedies given to her.

"Oh, Mr? Could you tell me what time it is?" she asked of the man that was washing clothes in the corner of the room.

"Master Tigress...its...4 A.M. You should be sleeping."

"Oh don't mind me. I just have to take a walk. All these turn of events have really made me...think about life a little more."

"Alright Master Tigress. Just come back soon. You still can't fight under these conditions."

"Oh don't underestimate me." she said spitefully.

She left the little hospital house, and decided to stroll around the city. She always enjoyed seeing Gongmen City at night. It was busy, probably even more busy than the day. There were still celebrations around the city, but not as much as when the new ruler was inaugurated.

When people saw Master Tigress, they all went up to her, telling her to dance with them in celebration of the new government. She ignored them, and told them that she was not in the mood to "play" with them at this moment. Everybody she was cranky because of the broken arm, but in reality, she really didn't care about the arm. What really bothered her was the fact that Donghai's heart was sinister, evil, and full of spite. She always admired Master Donghai for his bravery and heroic personality. But now she realized that what she admired was a fake.

It was a beautiful night; so beautiful that she stood there in the middle of the street, staring at the sky for two minutes. The stars and the moon amused her, giving her peace she hasn't felt for a while. She suddenly felt like she was unstoppable; that nothing could put her down.

She walked to the edge of the city when all of a sudden she heard a voice. She turned around and found a female tiger talking in a very soft voice, but it was loud enough to be heard. She said: "Master Tigress...I have been waiting for you." Tigress was frightened by this woman and responded back to her: "Who are you, and what do you want with me? To hurt me?"

The woman didn't say anything else, and left, but she left the door of her house open. Tigress was rather curious, so she decided to enter the house. When she entered, she smelled a beautiful aroma of lavender and roses. Candles and roses were placed all around the house. The furniture of the house were full of leather couches and wooden chairs that were engraved with beautiful designs of dragons, roses, and other mythological creatures.

Tigress sat down on the couch, as her arm started to ache again. The mysterious female Tiger appeared again, wearing a beautiful dress that was very attractive.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Tigress asked again.

"My name is Lihua, and I am known around here." she said in a seductive voice. "I am quite surprised you don't know me well. Most of all the women know me in this town."

"Well what do you do?"

"Oh...let's just say I _help_ women out." the emphasis on "help" was a little odd to Tigress, but she ignored it, thinking nothing of it.

"Well, that is just great then." Tigress said. "But what do you help with? Physical or psychological issues?"

"Both." she said.

"Well...what do you mean by physical?"

"I give messages. In fact, I am best known for my messages. Would you like one. First appointments are always free in case the customer isn't satisfied or...is very satisfied. I always like feedback from women."

"What about men?"

"Oh I guess men are fine too, but they are too hard to deal with."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"So just lie down on the sofa, and I'll be right back."

Tigress was a little suspicious of this woman, as she had a certain quality that she had never seen on any other woman. This woman seemed friendly...a little too friendly. Tigress thought of something and quickly discarded it, thinking it to be too silly and evil to imagine. Tigress stripped down to her underwear, and lied down on the sofa as Lihua asked. The sofa was very comfortable, especially against her breasts.

Lihua came back, wearing a simple purple robe. Lihua was a very attractive tiger. She had a gray/purple type fur with black stripes here and there. Her figure was as an hourglass, and people often said that her eyes were the most hypnotizing. They were crystal blue, and it completed her figure.

She started rubbing her shoulders and her back, closing her eyes while doing so.

"So, I see you have a little injury huh?" Lihua said.

"Yeah, I got it from Master Donghai. That man is evil, and wants to destroy the world."

"Master Donghai? One of the most famous masters in Chinese history? I really doubt that, but since I am hearing it from the most beautiful Tigress in the world, I have to believe you."

Tigress was interested in Lihua's choice of words, and wondered what made her be so poetic.

"Well, tell me Lihua why you started this kind of business."

"Oh let's just say I enjoy giving pleasure to beautiful creatures like you. It gives me pleasure to know I am helping relieve their stresses."

"Well that is very generous of you."

"Thank you Master Tigress."

While Lihua was massaging her back, she bent her head near Tigress' ear, and licked it ever so slightly.

Tigress opened her eyes wide open and asked: "Why the hell did you just do that?"

"Sorry, it was just a slip. I didn't mean to frighten you." she said, embarrassed because she knew she made a move too fast. She couldn't resist the urge.

"So, I am wondering...are you married?" asked Lihua in a very calm smooth voice.

"Is that any of your business?"

"I just want to know. I help women psychologically...remember how I told you that?"

"Yeah, well I will just tell you that there is someone I am very attracted to and I will not tell you."

"Oh really...is he or she handsome?"

"Yeah, he is pretty...wait, what do you mean by she?"

"Oh...nothing, just ignore I said that."

Tigress was extremely uneasy and guessed what was Lihua's objective. "I guess I will be leaving now. Master Shifu told me to meet him at the dock."

"But he's not there."

"How do you know?"

"There is window right over there that allows me to see the dock. I don't see anyone there."

"Well he told me to meet him at the rooftop."

"Oh Master Tigress, please don't be frightened of me. I only want you to feel good, nothing else. Please give me another chance...I promise not to scare you."

"Alright then..." Tigress said with disbelief.

"Tell me how the Furious Five is doing. Are you guys on an important mission?"

"Ah, well we are just trying to solve this mind-boggling idea of Master Donghai being evil. Yeah, we caught him with illegal weapons and he tried to kill us. Po was unfortunately correct about this issue. I wish he was wrong because it just doesn't make sense that a man as great as Donghai would be evil."

"I understand Master Tigress. So is Po...your man?" Lihua blushed.

Tigress was not comfortable answering this question, but then she thought to herself-what harm could it cause telling her this? "Yes, he is."

"Nice, you got the Dragon Warrior as your lover...lucky girl." she said.

Lihua smiled and while rubbing her back, she slowly pushed the towel covering Tigress' buttocks. She did it so slowly that Tigress didn't even realize that her robe was gone, and she was exposed. Since Tigress' eyes were closed, Lihua took off her robe, showing off her beautiful body. Lihua took two fingers, and started rubbing Tigress' womanhood.

Tigress' eyes opened wide as she realized that her robe had disappeared.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tigress said in disgust.

"Oh just stay there." said Lihua seductively.

Lihua moved the two fingers that were in Tigress' womanhood back and forth, causing Tigress to moan in pleasure. Then Lihua moved near Tigress' buttocks and started kissing and licking them.

Tigress then pushed her leg to Lihua's leg, which caused her to fly across the room. Lihua was unconscious from the great impact, and while she was unconscious, Tigress put on her clothes, trying to forget everything that happened.

"Why didn't I listen to myself? What the hell is wrong with me? I should have listened to my mind." she said to herself in anger.

She ran out of the house, and went back to the hospital.

"Glad to see you back Master Tigress." the nurse said. "I am glad you decided to follow my advice. That was very smart of you."

"Yeah thanks. Whatever."

She was panting, knowing that she had just experienced something she feared most: cheating. Yeah, she really didn't do anything with Lihua, but she had lust in her heart while Lihua was "massaging her." When she felt the two fingers in her, she knew she should have ran away at that moment, but it was lust that kept her there, and in her heart, she felt she cheated on Po with a woman. She really didn't know what to do, so she decided to just rest and wait for Po so she could talk to him.

* * *

Lihua woke up, finding herself completely naked and seeing Master Donghai in front of her. His eyes were wide open, looking at her as if she were some kind of prostitue (which she was by the way.) She soon figured out what was going on, and was waiting for the beating to start.

"I trusted you to get information for me Lihua! Master Tigress was right there! You could've asked her questions to help me out. Gosh, I can't believe I even paid you in advance! Damn it, I am such an idiot."

"I am sorry Master Donghai, its just that I let my instincts get ahead of me!"

"You are not normal! You are supposed to like men, not women! Gah...you really owe me you bitch! How dare you defy my orders!."

"Well, I got her to tell me something: that they are trying to figure out why you turned evil."

"I already know that you stupid idiot! You think that is valuable information? You are worthless!"

He kicked her in the face and screamed: "Give me back my money or else you'll regret it."

"I'll regret what? After the way you talked to me, I don't think I want to give you back my money."

"So are you trying to destroy everything I worked for? You don't want to give me back your money because nobody wants you right? You are the outsider of the town that no one likes because you are a lesbian? No wonder. You are stupid, ugly, and I honestly think you should kill yourself you worthless piece of garbage!"

Tears started rolling down her eyes; she knew that she wasn't doing good in business and that she was in debt. She covered her face as she cried more and louder.

"Oh shut up!" he said as he threw her across the room.

"Now your worthless pussy...give me back my money! I am not waiting any longer."

"Fine...its over there in my drawer!"

"Thank you dear." he said while smiling. "Nice doing business with you. Now I advise you to go away because you are pretty worthless. Or just stop being an idiot."

Master Donghai walked away, leaving Lihua alone in her living room. She looked around her and cried even harder.

"I am a failure!" she screamed loud. "I am over a million Yuans in debt, and I have no one to love. He's right...he's...right."

She stood up, and went outside, completely naked, not caring about the outside world and what they thought about her. She stood at the end of the dock, looking into the lake. She was in a trance, as she was not aware of the two people looking at her with bewilderment and disgust. She felt the wind blow against her face as she let go and let herself fall.

She felt free of her troubles and felt like she was no longer going to be abused. Lihua felt like she was as free as an eagle, ready to soar to a new life, whether it was bad or good.


End file.
